A Looney Prince
by stephthewriter2
Summary: Daffy Duck is a spoiled prince in the country of Egypt who constantly bullies the slaves. He has no idea that he's been destined to save the animals and has to find hope and guidance in himself to do the right thing. (Parody of Prince of Egypt)
1. A Lullaby

_Mud…Sand…Water…Straw_

 _Faster_

 _Mud and lift_

 _Sand and pull_

 _Water and raise up_

 _Straw_

"Faster!"

 _Crack!_

Pepe Le Pew was flogged to hurry on his work.

All the animal people were in the mercy of the Egyptian taskmasters either creating mud, carrying sand bags, sizing the mud into bricks, lifting heavy objects, creating monuments and statues of the Egyptian gods, and Pharaoh Sam.

 _With the sting of the whip on my shoulder_

A roadrunner had trouble lifting a yoke that Colonel Shuffle flogged him.

 _With the salt of my sweat on my brow_

It was hard enough to know that all the animals were being worked to death by the soldiers, all for the evil Pharaoh who wanted to show himself as a God. He didn't care for his slaves at all.

 _Elohim, God on high_

 _Can you hear your people cry?_

 _Help us now_

 _This our dark hour_

 _Deliver Us_

 _Hear our call, deliver us_

 _Lord of all, remember us_

 _Here in this burning sand_

While a statue of Ra was being hoisted up, the Tasmanian Devil was exhausted that he fell to the ground ready to give up but at least he had help from Wile E. Coyote to stand.

 _Deliver us_

 _There's a land you promised us_

Despite Taz having trouble to stand and to rely on Wile E., Dr. Lorre came from behind them and pushed the two to resume their work.

 _Deliver us to the promised land_

But the empire wasn't enough for Pharaoh. A soldier, Nasty Canasta, was told to see Pharaoh. He entered the palace and heard Yosemite Sam say, "I need you and the roundabout men to kill all 'em baby boys!"

"All 'em sir?"

"Yes, all of 'em! There shouldn'ta be a man alive to take my place, dangnabit!"

Nasty didn't hesitate. He walked to the other soldiers and gave them the commands. The soldiers ran into the nearby town where the animal people lived, Goshen.

In one of the houses, was a beautiful black woman duck wearing a long cape with her dark teal tunic. She was looking out of the window where there were shadows of the Egyptian soldiers while she sang in Hebrew.

 _Yal di, ha-to, veh ha-rach._

 _Al ti-ra, veh al tif-chad._

It turns out that she was hiding a baby duck boy underneath her cape once she uncovered him. There were two children were watching her which were a rabbit and pig: Bugs and Porky. They were not her kids, no, but Mother Duck brought them into her place since they had no parents. Her home was an orphanage.

While she looked to her baby boy, who was smiling and squealing to her, Mother sang,

 _My son I have nothing I can give_

 _But this chance you may live._

She wrapped him in a blanket after calming him down with her gorgeous voice and went to the grey rabbit and peach pig to have them follow her.

 _I pray we'll meet again_

 _If he will deliver us!_

There was a scream from outside that Mother looked out.

 _Deliver us_

 _Hear our prayer_

"You men, over there," Nasty Canasta ordered his men. Then he pointed to another house next to them. "You, in there."

The Crusher went inside the house next to them, pushed Penelope Pussycat away from the threshold, and found what he was looking for: a baby boy. With no heart at all, he pulled the boy kitten out of the crib and took him. Penelope was crying while the soldiers took her son.

 _Deliver Us_

 _From despair_

 _These years of slavery grow_

 _Too cruel to stand_

Nearby was Mother Duck and her children. Bugs was holding a basket. They were hiding in the alleyway waiting for the opportune moment to run. After watching the horrific sight, they ran. They ran through alleyways and streets while avoiding the soldiers. Mother Duck quickly held Porky when she saw the soldiers close in, she waited for a few seconds, then continued to run. The three didn't stop until they came to the Nile River.

 _Deliver Us_

 _There's a land you promised us._

 _Deliver Us_

 _Out of bondage and_

 _Deliver Us to the Promised Land._

Once they were out of sight, the three walked closer to the river. The baby duck was squealing again, as if he wanted to hear more of Mother Duck's singing. It made Mother cuddle him. The mother and kids sat near the river while Bugs laid the basket out.

Bugs and Porky watched their mother sing to the baby, possibly the last time they'll ever see him. While holding her son Mother sang,

 _Hush now my baby_

 _Be still love don't cry._

She put him inside the basket that the baby boy held onto her finger smiling back.

 _Sleep as you're rocked by the stream._

 _Sleep and remember my last lullaby_

 _So, I'll be with you when you dream._

He closed his eyes, let go of her finger, and yawned. With a kiss, Mother Duck closed the cover of the basket, knowing the baby duck will be asleep.

 _River, oh river_

 _Flow gently for me._

She was carrying the basket and put it on the water.

 _Such precious cargo you bear._

Mother held the basket for a while and let it go with the current.

 _Do you know somewhere_

 _Where he can live free?_

 _River, oh river_

 _Deliver him there._

Watching him leave, a heart wrenching feeling came over her that Mother felt tears fall from her eyes.

But Bugs Bunny refused to forget about his little brother. He followed the rivers' current, pushed away some papyrus bushes, and followed the river; keeping his eye on the basket.

Through treacherous waters of crocodiles and hippopotamuses fighting, almost caught in a fishing net, and big boats and paddles that would crush it, the basket was never harmed. Bugs was afraid that his duck brother would be killed that he nearly ran to it. The baby was very lucky to be alive. It was as if someone was watching him.

The basket flowed on the river up to the Egyptian palace where the queen was with her son. Right by the stairs leading out to the river, Granny held onto little Elmer, who was curious about a lily pad. She saw a brown basket come her way.

First, she had to put Elmer Fudd near the maids and went to open the basket, out of sheer curiosity. Nearby, was Bugs Bunny who gasped as the sight of the Egyptian Queen opening the lid.

She wasn't sure what it was at first, thinking it was a blessing from the Gods, that Granny held her breath but let it out noticing there was a baby inside the basket. It was an adorable baby black duck, a boy. He was awake and was laughing with joy.

"Oh my," said she. "How adorable!" His laughs made her smile.

Bugs watched his baby brother being taken out of the basket by Queen Granny and given a kiss. With a sigh, Bugs sang,

 _Brother, you're safe now_

 _And safe may you stay_

 _For I have a prayer just for you_

 _Grow, baby brother_

 _Come back someday_

 _Come and deliver us, too_

"I just can't leave it alone!" said Granny after kissing the duck. The baby reached out for her again with his high-pitched squeals. "This poor baby duck, he probably has no mother. Poor thing."

She started to walk into the palace while baby Elmer was with the maids.

"Mama," said he reaching out to her.

"What do you think Elmer?" Granny showed Elmer the baby duck held on her hands. "He'll be your little brother."

"Bwothew?"

"Yes." She touched the baby duck's bill who squealed again and held her finger. "His name is Daffy."

The slaves' song was still ringing in the back,

 _Deliver Us_

 _Send a shepherd to shepherd us_

 _And deliver us to the Promised Land_

 _Deliver us to the Promised Land_

Mother Duck also sang, "Deliver us!"


	2. Royalty

"Aha! It'sth now Elmer stheasthon!"

"Ooh! I'm gonna bwast you!"

They were having a race by now that the Egyptian and duck princes came barging out from the back of the palace and into town. The duck prince, Prince Daffy, was the one running outside in a cheerful smile while the Egyptian Prince, Prince Elmer, came from behind him. It wasn't sure if Prince Elmer was either angry or happy with his brother because he had trouble containing his laughter behind a serious look.

Prince Elmer ran after Daffy but had to stop to catch his breath. Since they were near a wall of hieroglyphics, Elmer read them. There was a man in a chariot aiming his arrow as if he were in battle.

"You want to be on there Elmer?" Prince Daffy chortled.

"Yeah!"

"What about now?"

Prince Daffy ran back to Prince Elmer and pushed him to the wall.

"Awe you twing to kiw me?" Elmer yelled.

"No sthensthe for fun!" Daffy laughed.

"I'w give you fun!" Prince Elmer couldn't catch up with Prince Daffy once they started running.

The duck, Prince Daffy, was given everything he wanted. Let it be riches, a family, and loving home. He had it all but very often Daffy would tease his family just for the kicks of it or if he wanted something. His mother would give him everything and there was nothing that could stop him.

Daffy was now a teenage black duck with a few top feathers slightly poking out and he wore a fine red Egyptian tunic, arm bands, and pendant. The only odd thing about Prince Daffy was that he was talking with a lisp.

His brother, Elmer Fudd, on the other hand was bald and wore an Egyptian blue tunic with wrist bands and pendant as well. He was the opposite of Daffy for Elmer was dimwitted but at least he did have a slight sense of intelligence.

"Come hewe you wascay duck!"

Daffy continued to run that he pushed some people out of the way while Elmer continued to chase him. There were some Egyptians who played games or merely shopping,

"Daffy! Wait up!" Elmer yelled.

Daffy was too excited to stop because he yelled, "Woo hoo! Woo hoo! Woo hoo! Woo hoo! Woo hoo!"

The two passed through the town, pushing people out of the way, up to the empire, where the princes saw the slaves in work. With Elmer far behind him, Daffy went to one skunk who was laying bricks on a wall that Daffy bullied him with, "Ooh! You sthink sthkunk! What kind of aroma isth that?! Take a shower!" Pepe hung his head.

Elmer was getting closer to Daffy but Daffy continued running that he came up to a rooster that was layering mud over the handmade bricks. Foghorn winced when he heard a whip crack a mile away.

"You're sthuch a chicken!" Daffy bullied him. "Ha, ha, ha!" Foghorn looked up to him and hung his head. "Thisth isth what I think of all you people!" Daffy kicked the mud bricks over and over that they fell on the skunk and rooster's feet, including a coyote and cat.

"Oh cwud," Daffy heard Elmer say behind him. "Daffy, fathew's gonna be mad."

"Ah, don't worry good brother," Daffy scoffed. "There'sth more to do!"

"But Daffy! Fathew!"

Daffy ignored Elmer and ran over to a statue of Yosemite Sam. Because there was a small penguin working on the statue, Daffy crashed him down by toppling the ladder, mistakenly giving a paint smile on the statue, and the platforms as well. He wasn't expecting the platforms to fall and the same for the statue nose. Both Elmer and Daffy had to make a run for it before they would be crushed.

They made it far away from the rubble up to a fence that held back sand. The princes looked to each other, panting and chuckled. From behind, they noticed the broken platforms, the penguin swinging from a rope, and the nose on the ground. Soon enough, the sand under their feet gave way.

The wooden fence that was holding back the sand fell to the ground that the duck and human were riding on the sand, not knowing they accidentally buried the priests. The sand went on until the brothers came to an opening where they were able to jump off. The palace wasn't that far away.

"We won't be in twoubwe, wiw we?" Elmer asked.

"Very funny Elmer!" Daffy chuckled. "Very funny!" But Daffy spoke too soon.

Inside the palace, the princes were in the secondary throne room with their parents.

"Ooooooooh!" their father growled. "You two are a sassafrassin' my beautiful works! Kids is so stupid!"

Elmer was the one who twitched when their father insulted them which is why he begged, "But fathew."

"Aaaah, shaddup!"

Daffy tried talking with, "Do you have to yell at him Dad?"

"Shaddup duck or I'll take away all your rootin' tootin' riches!" Daffy kept his mouth shut and glared.

"You're killin' your future kingdom, sonny!" Sam yelled to Elmer. "Did you know that!?"

"But fathew…"

"Don't you 'but father' me! You'll be the double-crossin' Pharaoh when I'm dead! Right, sonny!?"

"I know fathew. But a tempwe won't destwoy evewything."

"But a disappointment will, sonny!" Elmer shook and didn't say another word. Both Granny and Daffy noticed on how hurt Elmer was since he had a stone-faced look.

"Oh Sam," said Granny calmly to her husband. "Please don't say that."

"Fine, then get out!"

Sam showed his back to Elmer, who calmly asked him, "Fathew."

"Go ahead Elmer," Granny told him.

Elmer Fudd turned around, with a scowl, and walked out of the room. Daffy was watching him feeling bad. With an attempt, Daffy talked.

"Hey Dad. Justht take it easthy with Elmer. It wasth my fault."

"Well ya know what critter?" Now that Sam was calm, he looked back to Daffy. "It's your mangy job not to bother him."

"But he could usthe sthome humor."

"Not too much." Something about that bothered Daffy.

It's true he's played with Elmer but he has these strange feelings that sometimes Daffy wants Elmer to be happy. He had no idea what it was called.

"While you do your sassy job, you'll get more riches," Sam told him.

"Asth long I'm with Elmer I'll get more gold?" Daffy repeated.

"I say what I say. Now go."

"Sure." Daffy walked out of the room.

While whistling to a lullaby, Daffy came into the statue room where he knew Elmer would be inside. His brother was sitting on a statue of Ra while Daffy was leaning on the statue with his arms crossed and said,

"That wasth sthwell."

"A disappointment. Did you heaw that?" Elmer was deeply hurt.

"Well, Dad isth a jerk."

"He cawed me a bad pewson!" Elmer went on.

"Yeah, yeah. Egypt isth doomed!" Daffy chuckled after talking sarcastically while Elmer jumped off the statue. The duck started to walk with his brother following him.

"And you'we the one who thinks it's funny!" Elmer yelled.

"The temple isth dying, the river drying, sthatuesth crumbling! You'll ruin all of Egypt. It's justh a phasthe, isthn't it? Since that isth over with, how about we go and put a sthnake in Mom'sth bed?"

"No Daffy."

"Party pooper."

Elmer was too hurt to laugh that he had to question his brother, "Why is it that you'we the one who stawts the twoubwe and I get the bwame?"

Daffy wasn't listening. He got an idea after noticing a basin of wine and a bag. With the bag, Daffy filled it with wine, tied the wrapping, and dropped it right down to the two priests, Marvin and Gossamer.

"Argh!" Elmer looked down while Daffy quickly hid. It was the priests, Marvin and Gossamer drenched in wine.

"Prince Elmer, Prince Daffy, you've made me very angry!" yelled the alien.

"Me to!" Gossamer shouted.

Elmer backed away but Daffy held the basin to Elmer.

"Your turn," said Daffy.

With a smile, Elmer took the basin and poured the rest of the wine down on Marvin and Gossamer.

The alien priest groaned in disgust, "We're drenched again!" Both Daffy and Elmer had a good laugh.

"Now, I know sthomething about you," Daffy started while Elmer put the basin down. "You want to be a hunter!"

"And you just cause twoubwe!" Elmer teased his brother while they walked. He didn't mind when Daffy put his arm on Elmer's shoulders.

"Oh, stho you're sthmarter than me?"

"You're just daffy, cwazy." Elmer twirled Daffy's top feathers.

Daffy redid his feathers while he talked back, "Stho, are you sthmart enough to know there'sth a banquet to go?" Elmer's face changed from happy to worry.

The brothers were found running while Egghead was coming from behind them, wanting to readjust Daffy's feathers.

"We'we dead, awen't we?" Elmer thought.

"No, we're not," Daffy reassured him. He pushed Egghead away knocking him down. "No one will notisthe usth."

They came to a curtain and shoved it open, hoping it would be their secret way but it turned out to be a surprise. Once Daffy and Elmer arrived, there was a huge applause. Their parents were waiting for them at the curtains such as a crowd of Egyptians.

"No one will notice, huh?" Elmer scowled to Daffy. Daffy only chuckled sarcastically.

Their mother came to the two and hugged them. Behind their ears, she said to Elmer,

"Your father has a job for you. You'll be responsible for watching all the temples. Why don't you go and thank your father?" Elmer was now in a good mood and walked to his dad.

Granny and Daffy were clapping while Granny resumed with, "Or Daffy, he could've have a second chance from someone."

Daffy noticed that it was thanks to Granny that Elmer was given the job. Through that, he wanted to make sure that Elmer had more to live with.

"Hey Dad!" Daffy called out to Sam while walking to him. "How about the priesthtsth' give an honor to Elmer?" Elmer chuckled to him.

"That's not a bad idea, sonny," Sam agreed. "Marvin, Gossamer!"

The priests were drinking that the two nearly choked once they heard their names. Marvin quickly thought of something that he remembered the girl they kidnapped. So, he told Gossamer to fetch the girl.

While Daffy and Elmer sat down on a set of stairs, the alien priest walked up to the royal family and said, "From the mighty Ra, I present to you a gift from a faraway land."

Marvin held a rope that ignited on its end through magic when it hit the ground and he swung it around. Smoke erupted from it and formed a cloud. The cloud then disappeared revealing to be a beautiful blonde woman duck, dressed in a teal tunic, with rope tied on her wrists. Gossamer held the other end of the rope.

"Here is your lovely flower." Marvin pulled the rope, taking it, and forced the duck, Melissa, to kneel down to the princes. She was gasping in shock the entire time but also glared at the princes once she connected eyes with them.

Daffy and Elmer were impressed with her beautiful looks that the boys stood up and walked to her.

"Hello, hot sthuff," said Daffy in a flirty way. "What do you think of me and you on a date?!"

"No!" Melissa yelled.

"What do you think Elmer?"

"She is pwetty."

Elmer also walked up to her but Melissa backed away from the boys. Her way of defending herself was by saying, "I don't belong to anyone! Especially not a spoiled brat!"

"What did you call me?" Daffy retaliated while scowling towards her. "I'm a prinsthe! Stham isth my father!"

"Let me go and I'll give you all the respect!"

"Which will be?"

"None!"

The princes and the crowd weren't expecting it but Melissa angrily whipped the rope away from Marvin's hands. Nasty Canasta had his sword out and was about to take Melissa but,

"Wait!" Daffy stopped him. He reached for the rope and pulled Melissa closer to him.

"Let me go!" Melissa begged.

The two were tugging on the rope that either Daffy was being pulled or Melissa was. She was pulled closer to him instead since Daffy was stronger than her.

"Leave me alone!"

"You're mine, you know."

Melissa slapped Daffy on the face once she was in his hands that Daffy threw her to the ground. She tripped and fell into an indoor pond.

All the Egyptians, and duck, laughed uproariously but not Melissa. Daffy noticed the hurt look on her face that he grinned evilly. The grin had Granny concerned. When Daffy looked to her, Granny shook her head. Then he looked back to Melissa.

Inside him came a puzzling mood. Either he was proud of himself or he felt guilty. What was this feeling? He no longer smiled.

Egghead came back and helped Melissa to get up while Elmer walked to Daffy laughing.

"Hey you," said Elmer to the butler. "Take hew to Pwince Daffy's bed chambews." Melissa almost fell back into the pond but was held in time.

Elmer brought Daffy over to their father and continued, "If it's okay with you Fathew, I want to make Daffy my new advisow!" Elmer gave Daffy his blue ring and put it on his brother's finger. The entire crowd applauded.

"Thanksth Elmer!" said Daffy happily.

He looked at the ring for a while but back to Melissa. She was held by Egghead and gave Daffy a piercing look. By now the duck prince was dreading what was coming to him in the bedroom, hoping she wouldn't put up a fight.


	3. The Truth

Prince Daffy entered his room and saw a shadow behind the curtains, thinking it was the woman, Melissa. He cleared his throat and moved the curtains. It was actually Egghead.

"Where isth she?" Daffy gasped.

Egghead muffled something to Daffy while pointing to the windows. Daffy noticed a rope made out of his blankets that dangled out the window. He ran and looked outside. Melissa was by the wall with a camel by her side. She was keeping a sharp eye out for guards.

Not wanting to lose her, or for a different reason, Daffy climbed down the cloths and noticed that Melissa was heading for the archway that would lead outside the temple. There were two guards, Casper Caveman and Cottontail Smith, talking to each other.

There were guards reaching up to her without noticing. Daffy didn't want to lose his prize so he called out to the guards, "Hey guardsth!"

Casper and Smith gasped, noticing they had the prince looking back to them. There was a brief moment of silence that Daffy hesitated.

What are these feelings? Why is he hiding Melissa from the guards? He has to get to her since she belongs to him but deep inside he wants to let her go.

The guards held their breath such as Melissa, hoping she wouldn't be caught.

Daffy stammered at first and replied to the guards, "M-my butler isth tied up. Go ahead and let him loosthe!"

"Yes sir!" said Casper and Smith as they started to run. Daffy watched the guards leave and looked back to the archway. Melissa left.

"Now where'd she go?" he thought.

He ran to the archway and noticed Melissa entering the slaves' town, Goshen. Daffy ran to catch up to her. Into Goshen, Daffy walked through the streets and alleyways when he found her at a well with some animal people; a rabbit and pig; where he heard Melissa say,

"I need water. Where I live is far from here; a long journey."

The pig poured water into a jug and the rabbit gave it to Melissa.

"Here you go," said the rabbit in a nasal voice.

"Thank you very much." No one saw Daffy grin.

It was a mystery to Daffy on why he was smiling. Either he was getting close to getting her or it was the opposite. What was it?

Daffy was about to reach up to her but Melissa ascended onto the camel after obtaining the jug and ventured out of Goshen. It was too late to stop her. He stopped by the well keeping his eye out on Melissa, letting her go. For some reason a warm feeling overcame Daffy.

All of a sudden, there was the crunching sound of a bite on a carrot and someone say, "Eh, what's up doc? You want some water?"

Daffy looked to the rabbit who talked to him. He was a gray rabbit, leaned against the well, and held a carrot. Next to him was a pig who held the rope from the well.

"Why would I want water from you, long earsth?" said Daffy rudely.

"Well, I just wanted to give you an offer but if you're going to refuse it, what else is new, Prince Daffy?"

"Yeah, what elsthe is new?" Daffy retorted.

At first, Bugs was talking casually but he was happy when he looked closer to Daffy. "I knew it. Hey, Porky, he's come back!" Bugs now spoke excitedly. "It's him!"

"W-w-w-what are you talking about B-Bugs?" the pig asked.

Bugs spoke to Daffy, "You're back! Did you miss us?"

"Sthpeak sthensthe rabbit," Daffy commanded.

"It's a small world after all, huh Daffy? You came back to us."

"What on Earth are you talking about?! I don't know you!"

"You don't know?" Now Bugs was perplexed. "Didn't they tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Well, you're our brother."

"I already have a brother, thank you very much."

"Well, since you're here, you have to know the truth, Daffy."

"Like what?"

"Y-y-y-your highness," Porky stuttered. "M-m-my brother is tired from the day's work. He's j-just confused."

"Nah," Bugs reassured. "Don't you remember him Porky?"

"Who?"

Bugs pointed to Daffy.

"What are you talking about?" Daffy demanded while Porky shook his head.

"You're not a prince Daffy," Bugs told him.

That angered Daffy. "What?!"

"Your mom was Mother Duck. She had an orphanage where me and Porky lived and adopted us. You are our brother."

Daffy was getting angry that he yelled while pointing his finger to him, "You're going to get a good whipping, rabbit!"

"No!" Porky yelled without stuttering. He stood between Bugs and Daffy with a worried look, afraid of Daffy's rage. Daffy only backed away in disgust. "P-p-p-p-please! D-d-d-don't hurt him! P-p-please! L-Let's go Bugs."

Bugs merely told him, "Not now." He stood his ground while Porky tried to pull his brother away from the prince.

"Daffy, listen: your mom put you in a basket, on the river, to save your life!"

"To sthave me?" Now Daffy was confused. "Who tried to kill me?"

"Go ask Pharaoh!"

Daffy gasped, "You sthtupid bunny!"

Bugs refused to be stopped while Porky pulled him further. "God saved you Daff!"

"Enough!"

Daffy walked up to them that Porky let go of Bugs and cowered at a wall.

"And you've been chosen by Him," Bugs said defiantly. "It's true! You're the deliverer!"

"AH, SHADDUP!" Daffy walked closer to Bugs and pulled his ears, forcing Bugs onto the ground. The rabbit moaned in pain. "I'll be calling my father!"

Daffy started to walk away when he heard Bugs say,

"But do you remember this?" He started to sing. "Hush now my baby, be still love don't cry."

Daffy stopped walking when he heard the first verse of the song. He looked back to Bugs. "Sleep as you're rocked by the stream."

"You know that sthong?" Daffy queried the rabbit in shock.

Where has Daffy heard that before? It's always been in his head ever since he can remember. He thought at first it came from his mom, Granny, but hearing it now from the rabbit was different. It was very familiar. How would the rabbit know the song?

"Sleep and remember my last lullaby so I'll be with you when you dream."

Bugs and Daffy locked eyes while the rabbit was in tears.

"Remember?"

An image came into Daffy's head that a black woman duck was looking back to him with loving eyes. Daffy gasped in horror when Bugs smiled back to him.

The rabbit and the pig are his brothers? They know the song? He's one of them? Is Bugs Bunny right? He's not a prince? He's one of the slaves' people? He was adopted?

"No," Daffy murmured. "No. No, no, no, no, no. No!" He took off on a run.

He kept running, running without looking that Daffy accidentally tripped on Speedy Gonzalez and fell onto Wile E. Coyote.

Wile E. was gasping hoping that Daffy wouldn't trouble him. From behind Daffy saw Speedy begging, "Leave me, leave me!"

"It's Prince Daffy." said some other slaves. "It's Daffy. It's Daffy."

Daffy got up and he saw Foghorn Leghorn, the Tasmanian Devil, Sylvester the Cat, and Tweety Bird staring at him. In the meantime, Wile E. crawled away from him. Daffy ignored everybody and continued running.

While panting, Daffy saw the palace up ahead and ran to it; noticing how far away he was from home. A song came into mind that Daffy started to sing.

 _Gleaming in the moonlight_

 _Cool and clean and all I'll ever known_

 _All I ever wanted_

 _Sthweet perfumesth of insthensthe_

 _Grastheful roomsth of alabasthter sthtone_

He kept running that Daffy stopped once he came to a column and rested for a minute, just to catch his breath.

 _All I ever wanted_

In front of him were statues, statues of him and his family: Sam, Granny, Elmer and Daffy. They were his family.

 _Thisth isth my home_

 _With my father, mother, brother_

 _Oh stho noble, oh stho sthtrong_

He came back to his bed chambers and took a glance at the stuff inside, including the amount of gold he had in one corner.

 _Now I am home_

 _Here among my trappingsth and belongingsth_

 _I belong_

Egghead was released and thanked Daffy for saving him. Daffy ignored him and let the butler go.

 _And if anybody doubtsth it_

 _They couldn't be more wrong_

Then he went to the mountain of treasures Daffy had in a corner. Prince Daffy had all the treasures he could have: thousands of gold pieces, bright silver diamonds, necklaces with bronze diamonds, red rubies, blue sapphires, and golden relics.

Being the greedy slob, Daffy rest himself on the gold and caressed the golden coins and necklaces such as putting on a crown of jewels and putting on a diamond necklace.

 _I am a sthovereign prinsthe of Egypt_

 _A sthon of the proud histhtory that'sth shown_

 _Etched on ev'ry wall_

On a wall nearby were hieroglyphics. They were written about Daffy's past with him as a child growing up with his parents and Elmer Fudd and first getting his riches.

 _Surely thisth isth all I ever wanted_

 _All I ever wanted_

 _All I ever wanted_

While he laid on the gold, with Bugs' words plaguing his mind, Daffy fell asleep.

But he opened his eyes and behind him, on the hieroglyphics Daffy was upon, was Pharaoh Sam. He ordered his men to go into the slaves' town. Daffy saw them go there so he followed the soldiers.

In Goshen, Daffy watched with an open mouth and saw mothers being forcibly separated from their baby sons and the soldiers taking the defenseless babies. There was the Crusher pushing away Penelope Pussycat to take Sylvester Jr. out of his crib and Mama Buzzard being pulled away from her baby boy while her older son Beaky could only watch.

There was one mother who Daffy found who almost looked like him. With her were a young rabbit and pig. It seemed that the duck mother was holding a baby. The three started to run after watching the soldiers take the poor kitten. Daffy followed them in desperation.

The mother and kids ran through town avoiding the soldiers and came to the Nile river. Daffy watched young Bugs put the basket down and Mother Duck putting baby Daffy in a basket, sending him adrift. He almost cried but held his tears when Daffy heard the soldiers coming from behind.

Daffy ran away from them but he fell into the river while he heard the sound of babies' crying. Everything was becoming dark when a large jaw closed in on Daffy and he saw the terrifying yellow eyes of a crocodile.

He woke up in a start. Daffy panted hard and wiped his sweaty face. Something about the nightmare could be a sign; something he had to know. If he is the brother of a rabbit and pig, Daffy has to know.

Daffy went to grab a torch and ran into the hieroglyphic room. He searched the walls, read what was written such as stories about the gods, previous Pharaohs before Sam, and the town's history.

Through an opening, Daffy followed the wall and there was the answer to his question, which is the reason why he gasped loudly, it was almost a scream.

There was a picture of Pharaoh Sam pointing his finger out, soldiers holding animal baby boys, dropping the babies into the Nile River, and hungry crocodiles ready to eat the babies.

It was all too real. Everything that Bugs Bunny told Daffy was true. His father's history, he's not Egyptian, he was adopted, and he could've been killed himself. Daffy dropped the torch and fell on his knees crying while he had his hands on his face, trying to keep the tears behind.

"No," he muttered while gasping. "Why me? Why? No! No!"

"Watcha doin' down here, sonny?" It was Pharaoh Sam.

"Did you really do thisth, Dad?" Daffy asked him snappishly. Tears were already coming from his eyes that Daffy felt one slip through his fingers.

"All those critters coulda taken us over."

"But, but…" Daffy put his hands down, sniffled, and looked up to a picture of Sylvester Jr. After sniffling again, he looked to his dad. "Those are babiesth! Babiesth!"

"It doesn't matter."

"'It doesthn't matter?' 'It doesthn't matter?!' Having babies killed? Probably hundredsth? Those are babiesth for crying out loud!" He pointed to the picture. "They could've grown up living happy livesth! Don't you have a heart?"

"Slaves is stupid. They hadta go."

Daffy glared at Sam and gasped slightly, "You…you…I can't believe you! Don't talk to me again! I don't want to sthee you anymore!" Daffy walked away from Sam. He couldn't sleep that night.


	4. A Feeling Inside

On the next day, Daffy was at the back of the palace sitting on the stairs while he looked to the river. The thought of his father killing many babies, himself intended, was burning inside his head; he had no sleep that night.

"How could he do thisth to me?" he thought. "I could've been killed! How dare he! I'm not looking at him again! I could've died! And those babiesth! Babiesth! They were all murdered! Dad, I mean, Stham is evil! Babiesth killed just stho he can be Pharaoh? How could he! That is wrong!"

Because Daffy didn't talk to anyone during the entire morning and he refused to look at Sam during their morning breakfast, Granny was shown walking to Daffy. She was about to say something but Daffy said instead, "You found me here in a basthket, didn't you?"

"Daffy, please," Granny pleaded in her sweet voice.

"Everything'sth a lie, isthn't it?" Daffy looked to her briefly but angrily. "All of it."

Granny walked closer to Daffy and insisted, "None of it is a lie! You're our son! Would you like some more gold, dear?"

"No! I'm done with gold! I don't want to be rich anymore! I don't want anything to do with you and Stham anymore. I'm done."

"But we love you!"

Daffy looked back to her and questioned his mother with, "Then why wasth it me? Why'd you choose me?"

"It wasn't us. It was the Gods."

"Hmpf."

Daffy looked back down to the river with his arms crossed. He can picture a basket floating right up to his feet and finding a baby duck inside. Next to him, Granny sat down on the stairs, put her hand on Daffy's shoulder, and started to sing,

 _This is your home my son_

 _Here the river brought you_

 _And it's here the river meant_

 _To be your home._

 _Now you know the truth, love_

 _Now forget to be content._

Daffy looked back to her that Granny stroked his cheek.

 _When the Gods send you a blessing_

 _You don't ask why it was sent._

Of course, she was his mother and Daffy did love her. Yes, Granny did love him but she knew. Oh, she knew alright. Granny knew all along about Sam's monstrosity.

"I sthee what you're trying to do here stho thanksth for the gratitude," said Daffy outsmarting her. "But I'm gonna have to passth. Thanksth Granny but I'm done." Daffy patted her hand and got up. He walked away while Granny cried.

Walking out of the palace, Daffy walked further in town and saw the many slaves building the empire. At least he's not going to bully them but just watch.

He can see it in his eyes on how much the slaves have a lot to offer. The bullying was no longer needed since Daffy can see on how much hurt it has caused. He saw some slaves who hung their heads when they saw him close by such as Tweety Bird and Speedy and Slowpoke Gonzalez.

There was the sound of a whip crack that Daffy saw Foghorn Leghorn pulling a rope while the Sheriff of Nottingham was behind him.

Wile E. Coyote, Hector the Bulldog, Barnyard Dawg, and Pete Puma were carrying heavy bags of sand. There was Claude Cat who was flogged when he tripped. Daffy was going to walk more but he nearly bumped to Beaky Buzzard. Beaky saw Daffy that he kept his eyes down, praying he wouldn't be bullied. Daffy just got out of his way.

He saw most of the slaves from the town working to death. Just by watching made Daffy cringe and worry that he sighed, "Thisth isth desthpicable,"

"Daffy!" it was Elmer calling him. "Wook hewe. I thought of something wast night for the empiwe."

He was carried by Elmer to a small tent when Daffy heard,

"Get up cat!" Blacque yelled. "Put your back into it!"

"Fathew wiw be happy about this," said Elmer.

Glancing up to a high platform that was next to a statue, Daffy saw a taskmaster, Blacque Jacque Shellacque, yelling at Sylvester the cat. Sylvester looked like he was about to pass out after carrying a heavy bag of tools. "Go!"

Bugs and Porky were near them. The rabbit was concerned about the cat but the pig just kept working.

"As you can see we can put a tempwe neaw hewe with the gods Wa and Howus," Elmer went on. "Cowumns awound each statue on eithew side."

"Hurry up!" Blacque yelled. He held Sylvester up but the cat fell to the ground.

It was hard for Daffy to concentrate. He didn't know what to pay attention to: either listen to Elmer's ideas or watch the helpless cat.

"And then some haws."

 _CRACK!_

"Argh!"

Daffy twitched and looked up at the scene horrified. He also heard Bugs and Porky yell,

"Stop!"

"B-B-B-Bugs, no!"

Bugs was about to walk up to the guard but Porky held him back.

"This is wrong!" Bugs acknowledged.

"Th-th-there's nothing we c-c-can do!" Porky told him.

There were two more whip cracks inflicted on the cat who screamed in pain. Daffy flinched on the first crack and started to run to the scene but was distracted by the sight of the enslaved animal people. He looked back up.

Three more whip cracks and the cat's screams, "Argh! Argh! Argh!" Then another.

The sight of it and the sounds as well ignited a flame inside Daffy while he twitched his face. It was a flame Daffy never knew he had. Is this the question of his mysterious feelings? What is it?

Sam, the babies, his proposed death, he's not a prince, the slaves, his people, his mother. His mother, Mother Duck. Daffy never saw her. She saved his life. She saved him. Is this feeling called: care? Does he care? Why would he care about a cat? Someone has to do something. Something, anything. Anything. The cat was being tortured. Torture! The babies! His mother!

"Sthtop," he murmured. "Sthtop. Sthtop it!" He started to yell and run. "Leave him alone! He hasthn't done anything wrong! You can't do thisth! Sthtop! Leave that cat alone! Leave him alone! Sthtop! STHTOP! _STHTOOOP!_ "

Elmer heard Daffy's yells that he called out to him.

"Daffy!"

Blacque kept whipping the poor cat while blood appeared on the whip. Daffy ran up the hill slope and jumped on Blacque. Without looking, the man fell off the platform all the way to the bottom while Daffy held his balance. Sylvester watched the entire thing out of shock.

Animals saw the dead body of Blacque but a taskmaster, Colonel Shuffle, shoved them away.

"Who did this?" he demanded.

At first the animals were quiet until a slave, Cecil Turtle, pointed up to the bridge and said, "From up there! The man there! There!"

The other slaves looked up such as the guard. It was the last person anyone would think to save an animal: Prince Daffy.

Daffy was looking down from the platform. Not only was he panting, Daffy was lost for words as well. From the ground and to where Daffy stood, slaves were staring at him. He looked to his left, some slaves backed away, to reveal Bugs and Porky surprised by Daffy's attempt.

With another look back to the bottom, Daffy thought, "What have I done?" It was his fault, he killed someone. Someone, a person, a man. Daffy did that. He did it.

Feeling horrible, Daffy took off on a run away from the scene but someone yelled, "Daffy wait!" Bugs ran to catch Daffy.

Looking back at the rabbit who informed him about his life, Daffy stared at him incredulously and muttered, "You…you…get away from me." Daffy ran down the slope while Bugs went after him but he slipped once he got to the bottom.

Elmer also came up to Daffy after the duck lifted himself up.

"Daffy, what's going on?" Elmer asked. Daffy instead pushed Elmer away. "Daffy!"

Daffy continued running. He passed through all the slaves in the empire and the town, heading for the border. From behind him, Elmer was on his chariot catching up to Daffy.

"Daffy!"

Daffy wasn't fast enough to outrun the chariot. His brother caught up to him by parking the chariot in front of Daffy.

"Daffy!"

"I'm leaving Elmer!" Daffy told him while he started to walk away.

"Wait!" said Elmer.

"You sthaw. I killed sthomeone!" Elmer jumped off the chariot and rushed to Daffy.

"I'w take cawe of it! It's okay. We'w just fowget about it."

"How'sth that going to change it?"

"But I'm gonna be Phawaoh so I'w say youw innocent!" Elmer stopped Daffy but Daffy shoved him off.

"That doesthn't matter! You won't know. I can't sthtay here anymore!" Daffy hung his head and shoved Elmer.

"Daffy," Elmer begged but again Daffy pushed him off.

"No!" Daffy yelled. "Everything wasth a lie! It'sth all liesth! Liesth!" He sighed. "Liesth." Again, Daffy hung his head while he held Elmer's arms.

"What awe you talking about?"

"Go asthk Pharaoh." Daffy remembered when Bugs said the same words. He turned around and was about to walk away but,

"Daffy!" Elmer reached out for him with an apprehensive look. "Pwease don't weave."

In a few seconds Daffy replied, "Bye brother." Then he ran; ran out of Egypt.

Daffy kept running while he heard Elmer shouting out to him, "Daffy! DAFFY!"


	5. Chance of Redemption

On the desert, Daffy traveled far that he passed sand dunes that were high as a tower, through a wind storm, sand trenches, and more sand. Daffy didn't know how long he was walking but it felt like a year. He was far out into the desert with no means of direction and only stopped whenever Daffy was either tired or had to relieve himself.

The walking was continuous. Sweat was falling down his head while the scorching sun heated Daffy's feathers during the day but at night he was shivering because of the cold temperatures. To warm himself at night, Daffy covered himself with sand.

When he came to a rocky terrain, tired of walking, Daffy tripped on a rock.

"Yeowch!" he yelped.

He fell on his knees and hands. Egypt came back in his mind when Daffy noticed the arm bands.

"I'm done with that plasthe!"

Sitting up, Daffy angrily took off the sandals, the arm bands, and the necklace. There was a ring on Daffy's finger that he was about to throw but remembered, "Elmer. No, thisth sthtaysth."

He put it back on and sighed. "What am I going to do? What'sth going to come next? Some fish to eat? Bread? Water? Pleasthe, water." Daffy sighed again but this time dejectedly. "I'm a dead duck."

As if to agree with him, there was the sound of wind and the rocks surrounding Daffy were covered with sand. He looked up and saw a cloud of sand coming his way. Daffy closed his eyes in time while the sandstorm swirled around him.

Everything was dark that it was impossible for him to open his eyes and mouth. He could barely breathe until something was pulling Daffy's top feathers.

"Yeow!"

Whatever it was, someone pulled Daffy out of the sand. He took a big breath and looked up to whatever pulled him out. There was a big camel chewing on something, which Daffy suggested was his feathers. The beast spat them out with a moan of disgust. Daffy had his eyes on the camel that he noticed the animal carried a water jug.

"Water!" he coughed. "Wait! Hey, wait! I want water! Wait for me!" Desperate, Daffy got out of the sand and walked to the camel. "Gimme!" Because he was losing strength and only managed to get his arm around the bag, Daffy was dragged by the camel and passed out.

There was no inkling where the camel was heading to but it was until Daffy hit his head on something hard. He looked up and noticed a water trough.

"Water," he muttered.

Not caring who the water belonged to, he wanted a drink. He needed it, oh, he needed it alright that Daffy opened his mouth and dunked his head right in the water trough. The taste of the liquid was cool through his throat and water was on his face. Finally, something cold was on him and inside. Daffy sighed in relief. There were sheep nearby that one saw Daffy drinking and dropped his jaw. That confused Daffy.

Suddenly, there was a scream. It was the sound of a young boy. With little strength, Daffy got up and noticed a child and teenager being harassed by a witch and vampire near a well.

"Leave us alone!" yelled the green-feathered boy duck.

"Oh, you'll be delicious to eat!" squeaked Witch Hazel in her high-pitched voice.

"I can already taste the blood of children!" Count Blood Count drooled coldly. "For I am a vampire!"

He and the witch were savoring the ducks' mercy of pleas while they caressed their feathers, thinking about a delicious meal.

"Wait until our priest shows up!" That was the brown-haired teenage duck who yelled. "You'll be in big trouble!" The witch and vampire were laughing.

Daffy did not like the scene but he didn't want to get involved. He was too tired to do anything but nearby he noticed the witch's broom and a magic book. With a plan, Daffy went to grab the items.

The witch and vampire cackled when they switched kids to savor when someone said in a lisp, "Vampire, witch!" The crooks looked by the well and saw a teenage black duck.

"Are thesthe yoursth?" Daffy showed the crooks their items.

"Oh, no!" Hazel squeaked. "Not my beautiful broom!"

"That is my magic book!" Blood begged.

Daffy put the broom down; it hovered; he put the book on it, and threw the broom. The broom flew away with the book still on. Hazel and Blood ran after them in desperation.

The duck kids, Tina and Plucky, looked over to Daffy wondering who he was. It was Tina who thought the black duck was strange but not Plucky. He smiled to him.

Daffy tried to stand, making himself look buff, but he leaned against a well. Soon enough the well stones crumbled and Daffy fell into the well after whispering, "Mommy." Tina and Plucky saw the duck inside floating on the water. He wasn't swimming.

The two ducks pulled the rope that came from the well when their older sister came by and said to them, "And what are you two doing?"

"We're trying to get the funny duck out of the well," said Plucky. Their sister walked closer to the wall and gasped when she heard someone moan from inside.

"Don't worry!" said the beautiful duck. "We'll get you out. Hold onto the rope!"

The sister helped the younger ducks and out came Daffy from inside the well. Soaking wet, he was holding onto the rope for dear life and noticed who was helping him up. It turned out to be Melissa Duck. She also recognized him.

"You again!" Melissa scolded.

Daffy gasped nervously, "H-hello?"

Remembering when Daffy humiliated her, Melissa had her revenge by dumping Daffy back into the well.

"I asthked for that," Daffy murmured to himself while Melissa chuckled. Her sister, Tina, knew that was the reason why Melissa was a hard bachelorette for any other duck.

Daffy wasn't in the well for so long. Some farmers came by and helped him to get out then they brought him to a tent where Daffy could be bathed. A woman chicken, Miss Prissy, bathed Daffy in a tub. It was a wooden tub where she had to dump water on Daffy and scrubbed hard on his feathers. Daffy was not enjoying the bath.

"Don't do thisth!" he begged while Prissy scrubbed a brush on his neck, shoulders, and then his back.

"I'm fine. Pleasthe. I'm okay."

Miss Prissy didn't stop. She scrubbed his arms, chest, legs, and feet. Daffy twitched when she did his feet.

"Woo, hoo! That tickled! Sthtop, pleasthe."

Prissy made sure she got every inch of the bedraggled duck.

By the entrance of the big tent were Melissa, Tina, and Plucky watching the bath, chuckling. From behind them came a different kind of voice.

"Move guys," said a woman's voice from behind. "I want to see him."

Melissa and her siblings went in the tent when a young woman with young facial features came inside. She was wearing a yellow and dark red robe as if she was a kid wearing the wrong kind of clothes.

"So, this is him!"

Daffy was taken out of the bath after he was given a towel. He instantly covered his private area with the towel, embarrassed. The young woman, Julie, was happy to see the young Prince Daffy since she walked to him and patted his shoulder.

"So, you're the duck Melissa told me about! Nice to meet you! Why're you're here though? I thought you were a prince."

Daffy chuckled, "Not anymore. I left."

"Good adventure. Making it alive from the desert. That's awesome! You can eat with us tonight and stay here… Daffy Duck. Tell us how you survived." She gave Daffy a red robe and wrapped it around him. The duck was glad to cover himself.

Daffy liked the sound of the name but he had no idea who Julie was. Since Melissa knew that, she filled him in with,

"That's Julie Emsolve, our high priest. You'd be amazed what she can do." Something about Julie gave Daffy a strong feeling of youth like she was a kid of some sorts.

Later that night, Daffy dressed into a teal tunic with the red robe on and came to an encampment. He was wondering where the people were and followed the talking he heard.

Melissa's people, animals and humans, were around a campfire. Food was presented in front of them. Daffy looked over the carpet fencing to see everybody but someone was tugging his clothes. He looked down to see little Plucky.

"Sit next to me!" Plucky asked.

"Sure," Daffy agreed. He followed Plucky into the encampment.

They sat between Tina and Melissa. The duck was about to take a bite of a banana but Tina whispered, "Not yet." Daffy put the banana back then he heard Julie talk nearby.

"Everyone, before we pray, you have to meet this guy. His name's Daffy Duck who survived the desert after leaving Egypt and some other brave things he's done." She walked up to the certain duck and had her hand on his shoulder. Everybody applauded politely while they looked to him.

"You don't have to do thisth," said Daffy modestly. "I haven't done anything. Nothing."

Julie chuckled, "You've helped Melissa out of Egypt, from what I've heard you saved someone from being tortured, and you rescued Tina and Plucky from crooks. What do you think that is?"

In the meantime, she pointed to Melissa, Tina, and Plucky. Daffy couldn't reply.

"That's what's cool about you Daffy. Good humor and heroic. How come you don't see that?"

"I justht don't."

Again, Julie chuckled but started to sing.

 _A single thread on a tapestry though it's colored brightly shined_

 _Can never see its purpose on a pattern of a grand design_

She held a thread from the carpet and backed away from the carpet's pentagonal shape.

 _And the stone that sits on the very top of the mountain's mighty face_

 _Does it think it's more important than the stones that form the base?_

Then Julie looked up to a nearby mountain.

 _So how can you see what your life is worth_

 _Or where your value lies_

 _You can never see through the eyes of man_

Daffy listened intently. He has saved lives before, not knowing it, and maybe she had a point. There were the times when he supported Elmer, he did help Melissa out of Egypt, saved Sylvester the Cat's life, and defended Tina and Plucky.

 _You must look at your life, look at your life through heaven's eyes._

While Julie was walking to Daffy, she showed him the stars up above in the sky.

All the humans and animals that lived in the town of Midian started to dance such as Julie with little Plucky. Plucky wanted Daffy to dance with him but Daffy was too nervous to do so. Tina came by to take Plucky. The black duck only watched and started to clap along with the song.

 _A lake of gold in the desert sand is less than a cool fresh spring_

Daffy was no longer Prince Daffy; he was now Daffy Duck living in Midian. He was currently helping them pitching up a tent. After the tent was done, Tina gave Daffy a jug of water to drink but Daffy instead poured it on himself, making Tina giggle.

 _And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy is greater than the richest king_

Another great thing about Daffy was that he decided to work with Plucky and the children; he became a teacher's aide. Melissa was already the town's teacher that she gave him papers to sign and he entered the school tent, noticing the many children inside.

 _If a man lose ev'rything he owns, has he truly lost his worth?_

 _Or is it the beginning of a new and brighter birth?_

There was one time that a kid, an American human child, needed help for schoolwork that Daffy helped him. Once they were done, the child gave his paper to Melissa. He was given an A+.

 _So how do you measure the worth of a man? In wealth or strength or size?_

 _In how much he gained or how much he gave?_

Also during the years, Daffy was starting to have feelings for Melissa. He felt bad for making her miserable back in Egypt that they were often together that Melissa found a set of lavender flowers at her desk inside the school tent, knowing that Daffy gave it to her. That made Melissa happier.

 _The answer will come, the answer will come to him who tries_

Daffy was with another human child, an African American kid, that they were in the town's playground playing together. When the kid slid down the slide, Daffy held the kid and helped him onto the monkey bars.

 _To look at his life through heaven's eyes._

It wasn't just all children Daffy was good with, Plucky loved him the most. With Daffy grown as a responsible adult, he was like a second father to the young duck.

 _And that's why we share all we have with you, though there's little to be found_

 _When all you've got is nothing, there's a lot to go around_

Plucky showed a diamond to Daffy who only dismissed it and let Plucky swing on a rope while yelling,

"Yoicks and away!" Daffy caught him without the kid getting hurt.

Daffy was happy with Plucky that he shared some of his own imaginations with him, such as pretending they were Robin Hood, Duck Dodgers, or Scarlet Pumpernickel.

 _No life can escape being blown about by the winds of change and chance_

Daffy would always watch Melissa dance every night that he still refused to dance but one night,

 _And though you never know the steps_

"Dance with me!" Melissa told him.

"No," Daffy retaliated. "Come on!" But Melissa pulled him into the crowd.

 _You must learn to join the dance_

 _You must learn to join the dance_

Melissa was playing with Daffy during their dance but Daffy just went with the flow. Such as both of them holding a cloth together that Melissa let it wrap around her. Being the gentleman, Daffy swung her getting the cloth off.

Later that night, Tina and Plucky found the two adult ducks talking to Julie for who knows what but the high priest agreed to something since she hugged both of them.

It was a marriage. Daffy and Melissa held hands, threw flower petals into the air, held hands when Julie put them together, and walked closer to the bonfire.

 _So how do you judge what a man is worth_

 _By what he builds or buys?_

 _You can never see with your eyes on Earth_

 _Look through heaven's eyes, look at your life_

The two ducks hugged and looked to each other. Daffy was a very happy duck, indeed.

 _Look at your life, look at your life through heaven's eyes_


	6. A Proposition

A few days went by, after their honeymoon, that Daffy and Melissa were back on the job. Daffy was rounding up all the children to get inside the school tent while Melissa was waiting for them inside.

"Hey Daffy?" said Plucky nearby. "I hope we can swing again. That was fun."

"During recessth," Daffy told him. "Then we will. Come on kidsth." He noticed more children coming to the tent that Daffy held the canvas open.

All of the children went into the large tent when Daffy heard Junior Bear say, "Hey Daffy! Look over there!"

Daffy and Plucky looked over to the mountains where the kid was pointing to. There was a child looking down to them.

"It's a kid!" Plucky exclaimed.

"On the mountainsth?" Daffy wondered.

"How come they're not in school?" a human child asked. "School is great!" Many kids agreed with him.

"I'll get him. All you get insthide. You to Plucky. Just tell Melisstha I'll be right back."

"Okay," Plucky agreed.

After all the kids went inside the tent, Daffy walked to the mountains.

He called, "Hey kid! What are you doing there?"

The child, a human kid, was in the shadows. It seemed to be an albino child since the skin was white, pure white. Daffy has seen many kinds of human children who were either Hispanic, African American, Native American, American, British, Asian, and so forth; Midian was very diverse; but this kid was different. With the white skin and bright blue eyes, the young girl seemed scared. Daffy could tell it was a girl by the thin facial features and long snow-white hair who was staring at Daffy Duck.

"Come on over!"

Instead of listening, the girl ran deeper into the mountains, from what Daffy guessed was a cave inside.

"Come back here!" She didn't return. "Alright, if that'sth how you want to play."

Daffy walked to the mountain and climbed the ledges.

"Now where'd you go?" He looked around when he came to a high ledge that lead to some caves. Close by was the albino girl in the shadows leading to a dark cave.

"What'd you think I'm gonna do? Come on."

The kid went into the cave where a strange bright light was coming from. Daffy followed the kid but the child disappeared once he got inside.

In the cave the only light was a burning bush, everything else was dark. The bush was the first thing that Daffy saw.

"What'sth that?"

The bush glowed with a bright clear light that seemed like smoke. There was no aroma of fire that Daffy assumed it was just light but it still looked somewhat like fire.

"Okay? I'll try it."

He grabbed a nearby stone and threw it to the bush. The bush was still ignited and did no harm to the stone. Nearby was a staff. Daffy took it and put the staff into the flames. It didn't burn and there was no heat.

"Hm."

Then Daffy put his hand in the flames. There was a cool feeling on his hand, no warmth. "That'sth weird."

"Daffy…Daffy."

It was a very deep voice yet clear. The sound of the voice echoed through the cave while Daffy looked around, expecting to see someone while he held tightly onto the staff. If there was someone with him in here, he'll have to defend himself.

"Huh? Who'sth there?" He looked up, down, the right, the left. No one was around but the burning bush.

"Remove your sandals. The ground you stand is Holy Ground."

Daffy heard rocks moving around him.

"What? Who are you?" This time he looked at the bush.

"I am that I am." There were vibrations coming from the bush whenever the voice talked. Now Daffy could tell where the voice came from.

"Sthorry, but I don't know who you are but pleathse exsthplain."

"I am God. The Almighty God."

"What?"

"The God of your people."

This time Daffy heard the voice of Bugs Bunny.

"Your mom was Mother Duck. She had an orphanage where me and Porky lived and adopted us. You are our brother."

The sound of the rabbit made Daffy drop the staff and take his sandals off. It was all too real for him that the thought of the albino child was pushed out of his mind.

That's right! He was told about his past thanks to Bugs Bunny! That was when he found out that he's one of the animal people! What does this God want? Is this about that?

"What do you want from me?" Daffy asked with an open mouth and wide eyes. "What'sth thisth about?"

"Because of the oppression of the people in Egypt…"

There was the sound of a whip crack, which made Daffy flinch, and Daffy's own plea of "Leave him alone! Sthtop!"

That was it! That was why he left Egypt! The slavery he saw, the misery in his people, the truth of everything. Daffy hung his head, disappointed.

"I will deliver them out of the country and bring them to a fulfilling land of freedom. A land flowing with light and happiness. And upon Pharaoh, I shall send…you."

Daffy looked back up to the bush, surprised.

"M-me?" he queried. "I can't talk to them! Pharaoh will kill me if I return! Didn't you hear what he'sth done to their kidsth?"

"You will say these words:" It was now Daffy's own voice in the shadows that said, "Let my people go!"

"But, but, but I can't! I wasth Stham's sthon! No one will ever listhten to me! I won't be able to do it! Stho, thanksth but no thanksth. You'll have to asthk sthomeone elsthe. I have to go now."

Daffy did think of leaving but there was suddenly a heavy gust of wind that toppled him to the ground. The duck cowered in fear thinking the light was going to burn him. This time the voice had a loud booming sound.

"WHO CREATED MAN? WHO CREATED ANIMALS? WHO MADE THE SUN, THE NIGHT, THE WORLD? NOT I? GO!"

Daffy was shaking like a leaf and kept his eyes closed.

"Oh, Daffy."

Now Daffy was no longer on his feet. The light from the bush was around him and lifted him up from the ground. Daffy stood up and watched the light swerve in front of him. He watched in awe as the flames spread around inside the dark cave. It was all he could watch.

"I will be with you when you go to Pharaoh. But he will not listen. In order, I will smite Egypt with all my miracles."

The flames spread around revealing a silhouette that Daffy noticed. He wasn't sure what it was but he was lost for words.

"With the staff you have found, Daffy, take it and you will do my wonders." The light continued to swirl around him and faded away. "I will be with you Daffy, forever."

The flames disappeared, the darkness was gone, the bush was no longer burning. Now there was sun light in the cave, the bush was green, and Daffy was on his knees.

"Daffy…Daffy…Daffy."

He was in complete awe that Daffy breathed slightly,

"Wow. Wow! That…that was…amasthing!" A tear was already coming down his eye that Daffy wiped it off. Next to him was the staff.

It's the staff God wanted him to take. Daffy never had a staff before since he would've thought they were useless, only if it's for climbing pyramids and hills. He could've used one back when he left Egypt when Daffy climbed those big sand dunes but this time it was different. It was for a real purpose. But will he do it or not?

What will Daffy do? His people were suffering back in Egypt and he's now living in the diverse town of Midian. Is there something he can do? But what? Should Daffy return to Egypt and confront Pharaoh or should he remain in Midian? Looking at the staff made Daffy think hard. He took it eventually, helped himself to get up, looked back to the bush, put his sandals back on, and climbed out of the cave.

Thoughts were still in Daffy's head such as the sight of the burning bush that he nearly forgot about the albino girl. He saw her when he got out of the cave. In a dark corner was where she was hiding. She was staring at Daffy.

"Pleasthe come with me," he asked her. "You can't sthtay here forever."

Now he had an idea. He'll do it. He'll do it.

"I'm gonna do it! Yesth! Woo hoo! I'm gonna do it! The sthlavesth, the people, Bugsth, Porky, I'm gonna do it! Yesth! Woo hoo! Come on kid. You can sthtay with Julie! She'll take care of you! Woo hoo!"

Daffy was in high spirits. Not only was his head burning with ideas but also for the albino child to follow him back into town. He ran to the school tent where Melissa just came from behind the canvas looking for Daffy. Daffy ran to her, with the albino kid with him, and hugged Melissa.

"Melisstha, you won't believe what I justht sthaw!"

"How long were you gone?" she asked. "Plucky was looking for you."

"I'll make it up to him sthoon, but I have to talk to you. It'sth important."

"But the kids."

"Are they sthtill in there?"

"Yes, but they're about to leave."

"Oh, darn. I missthed them. But we have to talk."

"First the kids."

Daffy helped Melissa round up the children and bring them back to their homes. This might've been the second time Melissa ever saw Daffy in such a good mood after their wedding. After telling Plucky he'll play with him later, Daffy told every kid to pray to God. All the kids went to their homes while Daffy and Melissa went to their own.

Now that they were together Daffy started talking while he let Melissa sit. She never spoke a word while Daffy explained everything while pacing.

"You know about that kid I saw at the mountainsth?" Melissa nodded. "It wasth actually an albino girl. Julie will take care of her but to the point…" He chuckled.

"There was a bush insthide a cave. A burning bush. Well, it wasthn't exthactly burnt becausthe it wasthn't fire. Anyway, it wasth God! I'm not kidding, it wasth God! He talked to me! He talked to me Melisstha! He talked to me! And he told me that it'sth my job to go back to Egypt and sthave the animal people. My people, our people! Every animal. It'sth my job to sthave them! Can you believe that?!" Daffy chuckled again.

"God wantsth me to sthave them! And I have to! You haven't stheen it back there, but I did. Stham had them as sthlavesth. The guardsth were terrible to them asth well sthince they would flog the slavesth, I mean the animalsth, and they all worked to the bone justht to work for Pharaoh. It wasth horrible. Justht by watching makesth you want to do sthomething. No one should sthuffer that much, should they? I don't think stho because it'sth wrong. What do you think?"

Melissa was surprised by Daffy's reaction that she replied, "God really talked to you?"

"Yesth, He did! It was amasthing! You should've stheen it!"

His wife was also surprised by the message but she was worried about him. "How are you going to do this?"

"I'll have to talk to Stham and sthee if he'll cooperate. I'm justht afraid he won't or how he'll take it. Who knowsth?"

"You won't be able to Daffy. It's too dangerous. And I'm not losing you."

Daffy sighed and sat next to Melissa.

"Well you know what Melisstha," said he. "Look at the townsthfolk here."

The both of them looked into the town where they saw Mama Bear showing Julie on how she weaves blankets.

"They have futuresth, sthafety, and promisthesth. The animalsth back in Egypt have nothing like that. Their only promisthe isth me. The animalsth here are lucky because Julie, sthince she runsth the plasthe, allowed them to live here. You've got to give her credit for that. If I didn't meet her I would've been lostht. You, Tina, and Plucky are very lucky to live here. The world hasth never been fair but at leastht in Midian there isth hope. But now I know what to do. Julie sthaid before that I'm brave and caring. Now I can prove it. I'm gonna do the job that God told me. It'sth for our people. That'sth why I'm doing it."

Melissa looked back to Daffy. In his eyes, she can see that Daffy is now a changed duck full with passion, generosity, and compassion. She was lucky to be married to him.

"Well you can't go alone," said she. Melissa hugged Daffy. "I'm coming with you."

The two ducks were able to have someone replace them for the school. After they obtained water, food, and a camel, Daffy and Melissa were on their way to Egypt. It was a long journey but when they came closer to Egypt, Daffy saw the enslaved animals. The images of the whip lashes on their backs, the amount of strength they put into the work, their tired faces, Tweety Bird being pulled by his top feathers, and a miserable looking Tasmanian devil. Watching them gave Daffy the determination.


	7. Reunion or Confrontation

Soon enough, Daffy and Melissa came into the palace where a show was occurring. Daffy knew it was about the honoring of Ra. All of the Egyptians were watching the ducks. Daffy ignored them while Melissa gave them an angry look.

Further down, after walking pass the Egyptians was Pharaoh. His wife and child were there such as the two priests.

Pharaoh was in the shadows and had an angry look when he watched the ducks come closer to him. To talk to them, Pharaoh stopped the music. This time his face was in the light that something about Pharaoh looked familiar to Daffy.

"Elmer?"

"Daffy? Is it weawwy you?" The priests were surprised as well.

Pharaoh walked down to the ducks and chuckled. It was indeed a reunion between brother and brother.

"Daffy!"

"Elmer!"

Elmer instantly hugged Daffy while the two chuckled. The Egyptians and Melissa were not expecting their happy reactions. Melissa was by the crowd so Daffy would be able to talk.

"It's been fowevew!" Elmer chuckled. "But wook at you!"

"Look at me, look at you!" Daffy retaliated. "You're Pharaoh for crying out loud!"

"But you, what awe you dwessed wike? A cown cob?" He pointed to Daffy's red robe. Daffy chuckled again. Because he was so happy, Daffy hugged Elmer.

"Excuse me your highness," it was Marvin the Martian.

Elmer and Daffy's happy moment was ruined by the priests butting in. Gossamer was next to Marvin while the alien talked.

"You know very well that this young man has committed a sin. Remember that guard? And you know the consequence."

"That doesn't mattew anymowe," Elmer rebutted Marvin. "Fwom now on, Daffy is stiw Pwince Daffy!" In a friendly gesture, Elmer laid his hands on Daffy's shoulders.

It wasn't easy for Daffy to say this, "That'sth nice Elmer…but I can't. That'sth not why I'm here."

"How come?"

"Well, asth you know, I am a duck. And ducksth are animalsth, right?"

"Wight. But I don't cawe."

"And animalsth and people have one God. And that God came to me."

"What?" Elmer was not liking the sound of this since he had a skeptic look.

"He tellsth you to let the animalsth go."

"Are you owdewing me?" Elmer backed away.

"Well, watch thisth. Then you'll know the power of God."

Daffy still had his chosen staff. While Elmer was out of the way Daffy held out the staff and put it in front of him. The staff stood still, shook, and changed into a golden slithering Egyptian Cobra. Everybody in the room was impressed but not Elmer and the priests.

"Shuwe Daffy," he chortled. "Wew, how about Mawvin and Gossamew would answew that?"

"With pleasure," said Marvin. He and Gossamer walked up to Daffy while Elmer backed away and went back to the throne.

Marvin and Gossamer walked closer to Daffy telling slaves to dim the lights in the room and shine a slight sunlight on a flat shiny rock. The light reflected over to another shiny rock the slaves moved and the light from that rock was shining towards the priests. They started to sing.

 _By the power of Ra!_

 _Mut. Nut. Khnum. Ptah._

 _Nekhbet. Sobek. Sekhment._

 _Sokar. Selket. Reshpu. Wadjet._

 _Anubis. Anukis. Seshmu. Meshkent._

 _Hemsut. Tefnut. Heket. Mafdet. Ra!_

 _Mut. Nut. Khnum. Ptah._

 _Nekhbet. Sobek. Sekhment._

 _Sokar. Selket. Reshpu. Wadjet._

 _Anubis. Anukis. Seshmu. Meshkent._

 _Hemsut. Tefnut. Heket. Mafdet. Ra!_

Daffy looked over to Elmer, who had his daughter next to him, with a raised eyebrow, impressed with the priests' learning their magic tricks. They were good, yes, but they cannot do miracles.

He saw Marvin standing on a statue clapping together two objects that gave off smoke, surrounding him.

 _So you think you've got friends in low places_

 _With the power to put us on the run?_

Then he saw Gossamer behind curtains with smoke around him as well.

 _Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces_

 _You'll know what power is when we are done_

The smoke had Marvin disappear such as the curtains closing Gossamer. Then they were behind him.

 _Son_

Then they danced around the duck who stood his ground. Marvin sang,

 _You're playing with the big boys now_

Gossamer sang,

 _Playing with the big boys now_

Then Marvin sung,

 _Oh that's pretty_

 _Ev'ry spell and gesture_

Then Gossamer sung,

 _Tells you who's the best_

Then they both started singing and pushed Daffy making him to bow. Daffy tried his best not to get angry but was only annoyed.

 _You're playing with the big boys now_

There were more priests showing up who were saying the Gods' names in the back.

 _You're playing with the big boys now_

 _You're playing with the big boys now_

Marvin sung while showing a picture of a cobra to Daffy,

 _Stop this foolish mission_

Then Gossamer sung while folding cards,

 _Watch a true magician_

Then they stood in front of him and sang together,

 _Give an exhibition, how_

Gossamer first sung while pointing to Daffy's snake,

 _Pick up your silly twig boy_

Then they sang in unison

 _You're playing with the big boys now_

Marvin laughed evilly.

The many priests around gave the alien and monster poles singing the Gods' names. Marvin and Gossamer twirled the poles around and clashed them together. A bright light was ablaze nearly blinding Daffy and the audience. Daffy's wife glared at the priests, knowing they're mocking him.

They conjured snakes themselves that the priests showed them to Daffy.

 _You're playing with the big boys now_

 _You're playing with the big boys now_

Daffy cringed once the snakes slithered on him that he remained calm, hoping not to trigger the snakes to bite him.

 _By the might of Horus_

 _You will kneel before us_

 _Kneel to our splendorous power_

The snakes slithered off Daffy and went to his own snake. Only Daffy watched them slither near to the wall.

Marvin sang,

 _You put up a front_

Gossamer sang,

 _You put up a fight_

Then Marvin sang,

 _And just to show we feel no spite_

Then Gossamer sang,

 _You can be our acolyte_

Marvin sung,

 _But first boy, it's time to bow._

Daffy changed his attention to the snakes quickly.

The three cobras were in a tense fight that the two dark snakes reached to bit the golden snake but the golden snake bit one, sending its venom into the snake.

Elmer had his daughter with him that the two enjoyed the priests show that they had no idea what was going on with the snakes.

 _Or it's your own grave you'll dig boy_

 _You're playing with the big_

 _Playing with the big_

 _Playing with the big_

They weren't watching the snake battle. The golden snake ate both serpents that only Daffy and Melissa saw it.

 _Playing with the big_

 _Playing with the big_

 _Playing with the big boys now!_

There was a large applause once the priests stopped dancing and geysers of water they conjured erupted.

It was Marvin who chuckled, "They love it."

"You didn't see the snakes?" Daffy rebutted. "There's only one. Look." He pointed to the snakes that the three took a glance. There was only Daffy's snake shown, slithering back to him.

"So what that yours won?" Marvin retorted. "You shall never test the Gods!"

"Ha, ha, very funny," Daffy teased. "Ha, ha, ha."

Daffy may have stumped the priests but no one cared about the snakes in the room, which he thought was ridiculous. He knew that Cobras are venomous and God overpowered them but at least Daffy's own snake obeyed him. With ease, Daffy picked it up and the serpent turned back into his trusted staff.

Elmer came down from the throne and wanted to talk to Daffy in private. They went into the nearby secondary throne room while Elmer walked with his arms crossed over his chest as if he were a God. When they came into the room, while the door closed behind them, Elmer took off the crown and laughed,

"Okay Daffy, tew me. What's weawy going on?"

While Elmer walked over to the throne, which was now his, Daffy thought of a solution to talk to Elmer. He looked outside where the empire was wider than before, including a statue of Elmer next to Sam's statue. The animal slaves were out there working to death. That was when Daffy said, "Look outsthide Elmer. What do you sthee?"

Elmer gave his answer proudly, "A bettew Egypt than Fathew's."

"Well I sthee sthlavery," said Daffy angrily. Elmer went to sit.

"So, you see it that way? The onwy thing that matters to me is the kingdom. I'm weawing Fathew's cwown, by the way."

"Don't you have any idea on what kind of persthon Stham wasth?"

"A good Phawaoh."

"A monsthter! He was resthponsthible for kidsth' bloodsth."

"Hmpf. Swaves."

"But they're my people! I can't sthtay behind while they sthuffer…from you." Daffy was for sure upset to know that it's now Elmer's responsibility and not Sam's.

"Is that aw you've come back fow? I thought you wanted to join." Elmer looked down depressingly.

"Well, I'm sthorry Elmer. That'sth not the reasthon. It'sth different now." Daffy was quiet for a moment, thought, and remembered the ring he had on his finger. "I don't want to do thisth but…" He took the ring off his finger. "…here."

Daffy put the blue ring on the throne's armchair.

"Sthorry."

Elmer noticed the ring that he took it.

"That's wight," he remembered. "I wanted…"

Elmer didn't finish his sentence but he was angry. Taking the ring for himself, Elmer glared at Daffy.

He got up from the throne, put the crown back on, and said, "I don't know this god of youws." He walked passed Daffy and to the door. "And I won't wet your peopwe go."

"Elmer, pleasthe listhten…" Daffy started but Elmer bellowed,

"I WON'T BE THE DISAPPOINTMENT!"

Daffy wasn't happy with Elmer disagreeing with him but to hear him say,

"How about you go tew the swaves they'we wowk is doubwed now? And it's thanks to you and your God."

That was when Daffy gasped.


	8. Faith's Wonders

Daffy and Melissa were out of the palace that Daffy said sarcastically, "That went well."

"Didn't you tell him?" Melissa asked.

"I did but Elmer sthaid no. And now their work isth doubled."

Looking down to the empire all the way from the palace gates, Daffy noticed the guards spread the word to the others. He knew the animals would get the word. With a sigh, Daffy and Melissa walked away from the palace and further in town.

Daffy didn't have the heart to talk to the animals but he felt everyone staring at him when he and Melissa came to the empire. A roadrunner saw the ducks that he threw a clump of mud right to Daffy's face. His aim was accurate since it hit Daffy. Even worse when Daffy tumbled down after he slipped on wet mud and landed in a pit.

"Daffy!" Melissa went to Daffy that she knelt next to him. Her husband sat up but heard,

"N-n-n-n-now you know how it f-feels!"

Daffy was on his knees when he heard the stuttering pig. From behind Porky came the rest of the animals, looking down to him with angry faces.

"Th-that's what we get all the time D-D-Daffy! Now i-it'll be overnight!"

"Sthorry then," said Daffy. "I didn't mean it. I'm justht trying to do the right thing. What God told me to do."

"G-G-G-God?" Porky scoffed. "Now? Pfft. There's n-none! No h-hope a-at all!"

"What elsthe do you want?"

"Was this when you kn-kn-knew you were one of us?"

Daffy sighed with, "You're right."

There was nothing he can do now. With the animals' doubts, Pharaoh's power over them, and their work became worse, Daffy had no motivation now. And then with Porky reminding him of their first visit made Daffy hang his head in shame while Melissa held his shoulders.

"So, who's the m-mean one now?" said Porky rudely. "And I re-remember you would b-b-bully everybody! D-d-do you remember that? I do."

"Oui!" said Pepe Le Pew in his French accent. "For being a skunk, mon ami."

"And me," Beaky the Buzzard said in his droopy voice. "I was slow."

"Oh, and he said pumas were vicious!" Pete Puma whined.

"And he called me a chicken, son!" Foghorn said as well.

"Birdies are too small he said!" Tweety Bird tweeted.

"He called me ugly!" yelled Barnyard Dawg.

Wile E. Coyote nodded and showed a sign, "And me dumb."

Tasmanian Devil cried, "Feelings were hurt."

"Prince Daffy was mean to everybody!" yelled Henry Hawk.

"Yes indeed," Speedy and Slowpoke said in unison. Hubie and Bertie also agreed while Playboy Penguin nodded.

"Exactly!" It was like Porky was standing up for all of the animals.

"All-all-all of us were v-v-victims! And D-D-D-Daffy made it worse and h-h-he did it again! N-n-now you know what it-it-it's like, Daffy!"

Daffy didn't look back to them since guilt was written all over his face. At least he had his wife's support. He looked back up the animals when he heard,

"Hey docs." It was Bugs Bunny's high nasal voice. "You know, you're bullying Daffy back? You're supposed to love your enemies."

"Hah!" Foghorn laughed.

"Ah, now the fighting starts." Bugs sighed. "Well you know what? There's a second chance here. Daffy's trying to help now."

"But our work hasstthh been doubled!" yelled Sylvester the Cat.

"Exactly, son!" Foghorn yelled. "How's that, I say, how's that going to help?"

"He can't do anyting for us!" Tweety Bird retorted.

Everyone agreed with Tweety but not Bugs, Daffy, and Melissa. Daffy was too upset to say a word while he watched everybody.

"Hi Daffy," Bugs said calmly to his duck brother. "What do you think of Lola? We're married."

There was indeed a rabbit woman with Bugs. The beautiful blonde rabbit, wearing a dark pink tunic, was near him but had a skeptical look to Daffy. At least she said, "Hi. So, this is Daffy; who you told me about."

"Yep," Bugs replied.

"Good for you Bugsthy," Daffy mumbled.

But with the thought of the animals' work doubled, knowing he was a bully himself, and Elmer's harsh answer weighed on Daffy. He hung his head again, this time with a face slap. Because Bugs was concerned, he walked to Daffy.

"Daff, listen. Being a slave is hard. There wasn't any hope and my prayers weren't answered. Finally, they are now. God's always been with you. He saved you from the river, the desert, and Pharaoh." Daffy looked back up to him.

"Weren't you here for a reason? You said that you were doing God's job for us. Don't lose hope."

Daffy looked back to the animals who were glaring at him. He did feel sorry for them about their work but at least had a good reason to change his ways. So, he grabbed his staff, stood up, and said,

"Thanksth Bugsth. And you're right. I can sthtill do thisth." He looked back to the animals.

"And I'm sthorry for hurting everybody."

Most of the animals scoffed.

"I am! Really! I'm sthorry guysth!"

Porky was still giving him a nasty look.

"I mean it! I'll get you guysth out of Egypt. I promisthe! Asth for now, I have to talk to Elmer Fudd."

Further down from them was the Nile River and upon it was the royal boat. Pharaoh would be there with his family. Because he noticed the boat, Daffy started walking to the river. From behind him, Melissa, Bugs, and Lola followed Daffy.

"B-B-B-Bugs," Porky called out to him. "Bugs, wh-where you're g-going?"

He followed his brother. It wasn't just Porky though. The animals also followed Daffy, curious to know what will happen.

Over on the royal boat, Elmer was on the throne watching the priests giving a magic show for him, his wife, and daughter Elmyra. Daffy came to the shore of the river and yelled with passion, "Elmer! Let my people go!"

Elmer chuckled, "Stiww, Daffy? Keep going Mawvin."

"Don't ignore thisth!"

"Stop! I won't hear any mowe of this."

Elmer said to his men, "Awwest him."

Two guards, Rocky and Mugsy, jumped into the river and walked over to Daffy.

"Daffy!"

Again, Melissa was about to run to Daffy, but Bugs and Porky held her back even though Melissa put up a fight to get to Daffy.

Angry at Elmer, Daffy looked up to the clouds after he felt a slight gush of wind. He knew God was up there and heard him say, "Take your staff Daffy."

Daffy walked onto the river, held his staff with both hands, and put it on the water. A red crimson color came from the staff that it spread out over the water giving an eerie look. The dark red spread throughout the water catching everybody's attention.

Melissa, Bugs, and Porky came to the shore that they avoided the water in disgust but the two guards watched the red color come up to them. Something about it looked suspicious. Rocky reached out to the water such as Elmyra.

"Daddy," said Elmyra.

"Its…" said Bugs.

"Blood!" said Rocky.

Rocky and Mugsy screamed and ran back to the boat. It was Mugsy who tripped that blood was all over him. Once they came to the boat, Elmer stood up to have Mugsy spill blood on him.

"Mawvin, Gossamew!" he yelled. "Expwain this!"

Gossamer nodded while his alien partner sighed, "Worry not your highness. The power of our gods is better!"

While the monster held out a bowl of water, the alien grabbed powder.

"By the power of Ra!" Marvin dropped the powder into the bowl, dissolving the clear water into red water. To make sure, Pharaoh put his hand in the water and laughed.

"Just fowget about this whowe thing Daffy!" Elmer called out to him. "I've heawd enough!"

"Well it justht sthtarted," Daffy said under his breath. The water around Daffy was clear.

"B-b-b-b-but don't you see, Daffy?" It was Porky from behind. "The p-p-p-pr-pr-priests did the same thing. What else is there? Ph-Ph-Pharaoh can still control us."

Daffy walked up to his pig brother and replied, "Yesth, he sthtill doesth." With the animals surrounding him Daffy went on.

"Pharaoh can take homesth, familiesth, possessionsth, children, adultsth. He can take anything and usthe it to histh own accord. One word to sthummon it: Pharaoh can take your livesth."

Sylvester and his wife Penelope hugged; remembering the loss of their son. Penelope had their daughter next to them. Petunia Pig trembled in tears while holding her two kids. Speedy and Slowpoke looked at each other in misery. Foghorn, Tasmanian Devil, roadrunner, Wile E., Tweety, Pete, and Beaky sighed. All the animals had sad faces.

"But not two thingsth: Hope and faith." There was a calm air around the animals that Bugs grinned.

"Justht believe. God'sth wondersth will happen."

Everybody looked over to the palace.

Soon enough, Daffy found Elmer in the palace and again asked him but Elmer said no. Daffy's predictions came true.

 _Thus saith the lord, thus saith the lord_

 _Thus saith the lord, thus saith the lord_

An Egyptian maid, the Queen of Mars, was out filling a jar from the water of the Nile when she saw many bubbles that she backed away noticing they were frogs.

 _Thus saith the lord, thus saith the lord_

 _Thus saith the lord, thus saith the lord_

 _Since you refuse to free my people_

 _Thus saith the lord, thus saith the lord_

 _All through the land of Egypt_

Ty'hranee rushed back into the palace out of disgust.

 _I send a pestilence and plague_

 _Into your house, into your bed_

 _Into your streams, into your streets_

The priests, Marvin and Gossamer, were eating when they saw her running inside. Marvin was drinking from his cup that he instantly backed away noticing lice coming from his drink and also on their bread.

 _Into your drink, into your bread_

At a farm was the sound of a cow mooing that it fell to the ground, dead.

 _Upon your cattle, on your sheep_

 _Upon your oxen in your field_

Dr. I.Q. Hi was sleeping that he suddenly woke from a nightmare and uncovered the blankets from his bed, revealing to be lice on his body.

 _Into your dreams, into your sleep_

 _Until you break, until you yield_

Then in the palace, where Elmer was sitting with Elmyra, flies flew inside. The guards fought to get them off. Pharaoh and the princess were surprised, that Elmyra leaned closer to her dad.

 _I send the swarm, I sent the horde_

 _Thus saith the Lord_

Flies were flying everywhere, lice crawled around, and frogs were hopping. Everything in Egypt was a mess that the people tried hard to avoid it.

Daffy tried hard to convince Elmer but it got harder and harder while he had God by his side. He was staring to the palace thinking about Elmer.

 _Onsthe I called you brother_

 _Onsthe I thought the chansthe_

 _To make you laugh_

 _Wasth all I ever wanted_

Elmer was also glancing out of the palace, over to Daffy. There was a dark cloud after a bolt of lightning and a hail of fire blasted everywhere in the town of Egypt.

 _I send the thunder from the sky_

 _I send the fire raining down_

Daffy was watching balls of fire come from the sky falling around the statues of Sam and Elmer.

 _And even now I wisth that God_

 _Had chosthe another_

 _Stherving asth your foe on Histh behalf_

 _Isth the lastht thing I wanted_

 _I send a hail of burning ice_

 _On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town_

Daffy looked around in Egypt that he saw people cowering and running around in fear from the hail of fire. There were families as well such as Ralph Phillips with his father at a wall corner, huddling while he was watching the scene.

 _Thisth wasth my home_

 _All thisth pain and devasthtation_

 _How it torturesth me insthide_

 _All the innosthent who sthuffer_

 _From your sthtubbornnessth and pride_

Elmer was getting angrier and angrier during every hour, every minute, every second. Many locusts then came, flying to the crops in their farm.

 _I send the locusts on the wind_

 _Such as the world has never seen_

 _On ev'ry leaf, on every stalk_

 _Until there's nothing left of green_

 _I send my scourge, I send my sword_

 _Thus saith the Lord!_

While fire had every house ablaze in town and their farm and crops were bleak, Elmer's rage was boiling.

 _You who I called brother_

 _Why mustht you call down another blow?_

 _I send my scourge, I send my sword_

 _Let my people go_

 _Thus saith the Lord!_

Then the boils came. Elmer forced Casper Caveman and Cottontail Smith up and walked away from the sight of Daffy.

Daffy was glaring back to Elmer, knowing he was hiding in the palace. He hung his head knowing his own brother, who he used to play with and had adventures together, was putting up the fight.

 _Thusth sthaith the Lord_

Elmer came into a room where he saw Marvin and Gossamer healing their own boils that Elmer broke the table and told them to leave the room. Gossamer quickly grabbed a few jars and followed Marvin away from Pharaoh.

He saw Daffy again but with a furious face while Elmer watched all of the plagues happen in front of his eyes and Daffy not that far.

 _You who I cawed brothew_

 _How couwd you have come to hate me so?_

 _Is this what you wanted?_

 _I send the swarm, I sent the horde_

All of the Egyptians had many boils on their bodies that scared most of them and giving them pain as well, including Bosko, Dusty Tails, and Kate Houghton. The women were yelling in pain while Bosko ran around in horror. D.J. Drake and his dad, Damien, gasped at the sight of the blistering boils on them.

 _Then wet my heawt be hawdened_

 _And nevew mind how high the cost may gwow_

 _This wiw stiw be so_

 _I wiw never wet your peopwe go_

The duck and hunter were staring at each other from across Egypt and Goshen.

 _Thus saith the Lord_

 _Thusth sthaith the Lord_

 _I wiw not…_

 _Let youw (my) people go!_

Now it was darkness. The darkness was so heavy that it crumbled many statues; covering all of Egypt except Goshen. Daffy was in Goshen watching Egypt fall into the dark that he started walking. While walking, Egypt was a mess. Statues were destroyed, some people were crying, the crops were dead, there were no livestock, and houses were burnt. Daffy didn't say a word that he kept walking to the palace. He couldn't see very well but his eyes adjusted to the darkness while Daffy entered the building.

Daffy easily walked inside the palace because the guards were still hurt from the boils. He saw them at a corner wailing in pain. Looking at them made Daffy feel sorry. There was nothing he could do.

In the familiar statue room Daffy called out, "Elmer? Elmer?"

"Don't tew me. 'Wet my peopwe go'?"

Elmer was on the statue of Ra having a drink of wine.

"Back on Ra, huh?"

"Weave me awone!"

Elmer threw his half-drunk cup to Daffy. The cup landed a couple of inches away from Daffy that it smashed once it hit the ground. Daffy watched it for a minute and looked back to his brother.

"How about we sthtop thisth? What do you sthay?"

Elmer didn't say a word. Daffy sighed and thought of something else to say. After looking around, knowing all the memories he's had with Elmer, Daffy just remembered,

"Hey you know what I wasth just thinking of? Remember that time when we sthpread rumorsth that Anubisth was the sthun god and Ra wasth the god of mummification? That wasth you who sthtarted it, wasthn't it?"

"No. That was you."

"I thought it wasth you." Daffy knew he was the first one but it was a good way to talk to Elmer. At least Elmer jumped off the statue and started talking.

"No. You stawted the whowe thing and I joined you."

"Now I know."

"Yeah," Elmer went on. "Then the pwiests said that it was an omen that'w be for a month! Fathew was angwy! You awways got me in twoubwe! Awways! Whatevew you did I had the beating!"

Elmer was about to walk away but he chuckled.

"At weast you got me out of it."

"Yeah, remember?" said Daffy with a grin.

"I wemember."

Elmer reached out to Daffy with, "Why can't things be wike befowe?"

At least here the two had a brotherly moment.

Their moment was interrupted when both the men heard, "Daddy. It's dark." It was Elmyra holding a torch that Elmer looked at her apprehensively. "I'm scared."

Elmer went to her and hugged his daughter. "Who's that?" The father and daughter looked back to the duck.

Daffy grinned back to Elmyra but she asked her dad, "Didn't he start everything?"

Elmer answered, "Yes. And why?" He scowled to Daffy.

Daffy replied, "Because sthlavery isth wrong. Elmer, if you want thisth to end justht let the animalsth go."

"I won't be made a foow! I am Phawaoh!"

"Will you justht do it?! Sthomething worsthe isth coming! A whole lot worsthe! Thisth time it'sth about the kidsth! Think about your daughter for crying out loud!" Elmyra backed away when Daffy pointed to her.

"Of couwse, I cawe for Ewmywa. But you animaws are just twoubwe. Now I'm starting to think that my fathew had the wight idea with youw peopwe!"

"Elmer!" Daffy noticed something in Elmer and he didn't like it.

"And I'w finish it!"

"Elmer!" Daffy gasped.

"And thewe wiw be a better cwy and futuwe in Egypt than evew, everw befowe!"

Daffy saw the horror. Behind Elmer and his daughter were the hieroglyphics about Pharaoh Sam ordering the deaths of the newborn. Daffy read the hieroglyphics that it now pointed to children. Elmyra held her breath when Daffy looked back to her.

"Elmer, very sthoon, you'll have no one to blame but yoursthelf," Daffy scolded him.

Daffy returned to Goshen where he saw Melissa with Bugs and Porky. The rabbit and pig allowed Daffy and Melissa to stay with them. So, Daffy went to join Melissa but before he knew it, all the animals came to him that Sylvester asked,

"Are we free yet?"

"No," Daffy shook. The animals sighed. "But thisth time I have a messthage. God told me and sthaid thisth for you guysth: Take blood from the bloodened river and mark it on the lintel of your doorsth. For tonight I will passth through the land of Egypt and take the livesth of the firsthtborn. When I sthee the blood upon the door the plague will not enter. So, you guysth better get some bucketsth."

All the animals obeyed. They first grabbed buckets and went to the river. The Nile was still filled with fresh blood that they dumped their buckets and filled them. Then with brushes of their own all the adults wiped blood on their doorways. Foghorn was shown wiping the blood around his door such as Pete, Sylvester, Speedy, Tweety, Taz, Wile. E, Pepe, and so forth. The last shown marking their door was the roadrunner.

In their house Bugs went to close the window.

"What's going to happen Daffy?" Lola asked him.

Daffy was sitting on a chair looking nervous that he replied with a sigh, "God'sth going to take the livesth of the firsthtborn kidsth."

"I-i-i-it's kids now?" Porky gasped. "After the babies y-years ago?" The black duck nodded. Daffy couldn't look at them while Bugs, Porky, and Lola opened their mouths in surprise but at least he had comforts from Melissa.

"They're lucky to have the warning from you though," Melissa reminded him.

"I know," said Daffy. He was still worried what was going to happen.

While everybody was inside their homes during the night, up in the sky, on the stars, there was a bright clear white light that came from an opening in the sky. It got longer and longer, like a misty cloud and reached down upon Egypt first entering Goshen. Then it spread around. Mothers and fathers were inside their houses holding their children protecting them.

Penelope and Sylvester had their only daughter who they held while a bright light came to their house. Because they had the blood smeared around their door the cat girl was spared. The two parents kissed their little girl.

Foghorn was with his three boys and he held them together while the light passed their house as well. They too were lucky.

Petunia Pig was with her two kids, who resembled Daffy's family, that she held them tightly when the light came to their home. When the light left, they fell asleep.

The light also passed Bugs and Porky's house. All of them looked up when they noticed the bright light behind the window curtains and door creaks. Daffy knew exactly what it was, he didn't have to tell the others. They only watched it pass by.

The Egyptian families had no chance. Since there was no blood on their doorways, the oldest child's life was taken. In one Egyptian house the family was asleep that the eldest daughter, the rich little girl, was taken. The bratty kid was walking into his house that his life was taken as well. Such as Mary Melody while she was reading and Little Red Riding Hood lost her life as well while she was lighting a candle. Luckily there was no fire.

Another part of the light went into the palace as well scaring the guards that it made them run in fear. Elmyra was hugging her beloved pet, a small squirrel, when she fell to the ground once the light came to her. The squirrel took off, relieved not to be squeezed.

The light rejoined after being spread around and flew back up to the sky; back into the hole it came from. The plague ended.

Throughout Egypt, was the sound of mourning. Mothers and fathers were wailing when they saw their dead children. Everybody was upset that their cry was the only sound in Egypt, nothing else.

Back over by Daffy, he heard God's message that the plague was finished and must talk to Pharaoh for the last time. Daffy nodded and stood up. Because Lola, Porky, and Melissa were asleep, Daffy didn't wake his wife but Bugs noticed Daffy leaving.

"Where're you going?" Bugs whispered.

"I'm going to talk to Pharaoh," Daffy whispered back. "I'll be right back." Bugs nodded and resumed his carrot peeling.

Daffy entered the palace for the last time. He came into a room where Daffy knew Egyptians would set the dead on a pedestal for mourning; where he thought he would find Elmer. For sure Elmer was in the room but in a sad position. Daffy watched him carry the lifeless body of Elmyra, put her on the pedestal, and cover her with a linen cloth. Elmer knew Daffy would be in the room since he heard him walk in.

With his head down and leaning on the pedestal, Elmer said with pain inside him, "You…and your peopwe…can weave now."

Feeling bad for him, Daffy walked closer and placed his hand on Elmer's back but instead Elmer growled, " _Get out!_ "

"I'm very sthorry Elmer," said Daffy depressingly. "I really am."

" _Out!_ "

With a sigh, and watching Elmer rub his forehead on Elmyra, Daffy left. From behind him, Elmer had a rage of fury that he glared over to Daffy, as if he had a death wish upon the duck.

The thought of the many children's deaths, the fact that Elmer lost his daughter, and his old home is in ruins now made Daffy faint. He was leaving the palace but dropped his staff and leaned against a wall. Daffy couldn't take it anymore that he started to sob.

He sobbed hard as if his life depended on it that Daffy's eyes became red and watered as he knelt down, sitting on the concrete floor.

"Elmyra," he sniffled. "Oh."

He looked up and into the town of Egypt. He could hear many parents crying while Daffy wiped a tear off his cheek.

More tears came down Daffy's eyes as he choked, "The kidsth." Daffy tried to wipe all the tears but more came down and he sobbed again.


	9. Belief and Relief

Daffy was no longer crying but a wave of grief still overtook him while he walked back to Bugs and Porky's house. As he got closer, there was a light coming from inside and at the threshold was Melissa. Apparently, she was looking for him, why else was she shown running to the door and went to him? Melissa didn't say anything after she saw the upsetting look on Daffy's face. She instead hugged him, knowing what he was thinking.

Bugs and Lola also came out of the house that Bugs gave a smile to Daffy. Daffy only hung his head, thinking back to the deceased children and Elmer's pain. No one said a word until Lola sang with,

 _Many nights we've prayed with no proof anyone could hear_

 _In our hearts a hopeful song we barely understood_

 _Now we are not afraid_

 _Although we know there's much to fear_

 _We were moving mountains_

 _Long before we knew we could_

Animals looked out their windows after they heard Lola's singing. They came out of their houses looking for her. Porky also heard her that he grabbed a bag of his and walked out of their house. Lola and Bugs made sure that everyone heard her that they walked around town hoping that everyone would follow them and come to Daffy.

 _There can be miracles_

 _When you believe_

 _Though hope is frail_

 _It's hard to kill_

 _Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

 _When you believe somehow you will_

 _You will when you believe_

Daffy was happy to know that his people were safe that he cleared his throat and told them the good news. In the meantime, Melissa was thinking of the same thing as Lola.

 _In this time of fear_

 _Where prayer so often proved in vain_

 _Hope seemed like the summer birds_

 _Too swiftly flown away_

 _Yet now I'm standing here_

Lola started to sing along with her

 _I'm standing here._

 _With heart so full I can't explain_

 _Seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'd say_

Melissa and Daffy locked eyes while they held hands.

Soon enough Daffy led all the animals out of Egypt. Every single animal grabbed all of their possessions, their kids, and essentials that they followed Daffy Duck and his family out of the country. Even a few Egyptian guards followed the animals like Dr. Lorre and the Sherriff of Nottingham.

 _There can be miracles_

 _When you believe_

 _Though hope is frail_

 _It's hard to kill_

 _Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

 _When you believe somehow you will_

 _You will when you believe_

A great feeling overwhelmed the children that they started to sing while following their parents and enjoying the daylight. Foghorn let his boys run around, Penelope and Sylvester let their girl follow some kids, and Tweety's little brother held the Tasmanian Devil's hand as the kids sang,

 _Ashira l'adonai ki gaoj ga-ah_

 _Ashira l'adonai ki gaoj ga-ah_

 _Mi chamocha baelim adonai_

 _Mi kamocha nedar ba kodesh_

 _Nachita v'chas-d'cha am zu ga-alta_

 _Nachita v'chas-d'cha am zu ga-alta_

 _Ashira, ashira, ashira_

Daffy had his staff on his shoulders that he let two kids; the cats' daughter and Playboy's son; dangle upon it.

Children were laughing along the walk either playing or chasing each other such as teens. Parents and adults were happy to see the kids in a good mood.

 _Ashira l'adonai ki gaoj ga-ah_

 _Ashira l'adonai ki gaoj ga-ah_

 _Mi chamocha baelim adonai_

 _Mi kamocha nedar ba kodesh_

 _Nachita v'chas-d'cha am zu ga-alta_

 _Nachita v'chas-d'cha am zu ga-alta_

 _Ashira, ashira, ashira!_

Because there was a high spirit within all the animals leaving the agony behind and they were finally out of Egypt, Daffy lifted his staff in pride. The animals kept walking during the night while they held torches to see their way. The animals traveled far and never stopped.

 _There can be miracles_

 _When you believe_

 _Though hope is frail_

 _It's hard to kill_

 _Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

 _When you believe somehow you will_

Porky was also starting to accept Daffy as his brother since he put his hand on Daffy's shoulder that Daffy smiled to him and held his hand.

 _Now you will_

 _You will when you believe_

 _You will when you believe_

Daffy and the animals stopped until they came to the Red Sea.

"I think we'll be okay here and tomorrow we'll sthee how to cross the sthea," Daffy thought. The animals agreed.

Foghorn put his youngest son down and gave his boys some corn. Sylvester and Penelope gave their daughter some water, Pepe gave Taz's help by pouring him some water, Wile E. and the roadrunner ate bread together, Pete and Claude started talking, Playboy Penguin let his little boy rest by his feet, Speedy and Slowpoke sat down, Petunia Pig let her kids sit, Cecil Turtle took a drink of water, Dawg and Hector shared some crackers, Tweety Bird and his family rested over by Hubie and Bertie, and Beaky, Claude, and Henry talked. Daffy, Bugs, and Porky thought of putting their feet in the water to relax until…

There was a sound of a trumpet.

Daffy, Bugs, Melissa, Lola, and Porky looked from behind such as the animals. Unfortunately, there was Elmer and his men.

"Elmer," Daffy whispered angrily.

In a rage he was after them. The Egyptian army was with Elmer, making the animals scream in horror, that they ran to catch them. Daffy didn't know what to do but he heard a rumbling sound from behind him. He turned around and saw the most amazing thing from the sea.

A tornado of fire spurt out from the water and crashed into the clouds. The clouds gathered the tornado and send it over to Elmer and his army. The army tried to make a turn around the ring of fire but it blocked their path. With the tornado catching everybody's sight and knowing it blocked the Egyptians from them, all the animals looked over to Daffy.

"What do we do now?" Sylvester asked.

"Yes son," said Foghorn. "What do we do?"

"Do you know what to do?" Tweety asked.

All the animals kept asking Daffy that the duck couldn't think at first but when he looked back to the sea, "I have an idea."

Melissa and Bugs watched Daffy walk out into the sea and held up his staff. Daffy heard God say, "With this staff…you will do my wonders!"

Daffy closed his eyes and slammed his staff into the water. The second most amazing thing happened. Giant waves were giving way creating a passageway through the sea. The waves were so high, higher than the great pyramid. At least it gave a clearing for the animals to pass.

"Come on," Daffy told everybody. All the animals were too scared to go through. "Guysth come on, before the army comesth!"

"C-c-coming," Porky stuttered. Porky was the first one to walk to the water passageway with a smile to Daffy.

Daffy smiled, "Thanksth Porky."

Porky started into the passageway with Bugs, Melissa, Lola, and Daffy behind him. The rest of the animals followed them.

It wasn't that easy though. The animals had to travel through boulders that some people tripped and broke some of their carts. Daffy rushed to get the roadrunner after his cart was demolished and helped some people who fell.

The further they got, the tunnel was darker. Melissa was able to give everybody a torch to see through the watery tunnel. Around the animals were whales and fish that lived within the sea that Sylvester's daughter gasped after seeing a whale shark in the waves. He comforted her.

Daffy was in the far back of the line helping anyone down the big boulders. He just helped Petunia Pig to get down including her son and daughter. Speedy and Slowpoke jumped down while Daffy watched. Further down was still the fiery tornado.

By the far shore, Elmer kept his horses back from the fire wall until it evaporated. He saw the parting sea and knew that Daffy and his people would be in there, furious to know they were escaping. Taking out his sword and pointing it to the waves, Elmer screamed. The army did the same thing that they followed Elmer to the sea.

"Kiw the duck!" he shouted. "Kiw the duck! Kiw the duck! Kiw the duck! I'w kiw the duck!"

The army was now in the water tunnel that Elmer's chariot flipped over big boulders that the horses took off on a run. Elmer got up, felt a lump on his chest, and yelled to his army, "Kiw them!" The army shouted in a hurrah. "Kiw them aw!"

Daffy heard Elmer's command, "Kiw the duck!"

"It'sth the stholdiersth!" He yelled to everyone. "They're coming! Hurry!"

The animals panicked. Everybody started to run to the farthest shore after they heard Foghorn call out, "The shore's over there!"

"Isth everybody out?" Daffy asked out loud while everyone was running.

"We're going!" yelled Penelope. Many others agreed with her.

"Daffy! H-Hurry!" It was Porky calling out to him.

The animals ran for their lives that half of them were out of the tunnel. The black duck made sure everyone was out that he counted them all, he was behind when he started to run after seeing the soldiers come closer. One of them, threw a spear over to Daffy. Daffy was lucky that the spear only landed on sand but more came after him. The soldiers were close to Daffy than the duck thought. He ran for dear life while all of them continued to throw spears over to him.

"Run, Daffy!" Bugs yelled. "Run!"

"Daffy!" Melissa called out.

"Daffy, hurry!" Now it was Lola who yelled.

Then there was the sound of waves rushing. Daffy, Bugs, Lola, Porky, and Melissa looked up to notice the waves coming down upon them. The black duck continued to run and climbed on boulders to get to his family. More soldiers came closer that one threw a spear right to Daffy. It only caught his robe and through it.

"Daffy!" Bugs yelled again.

"Bugs, come on!" Lola said to him. Bugs was too worried about Daffy but went with his wife. Porky and Melissa waited for him.

There was a spear thrown again to Daffy that it grazed his leg when he climbed up.

"Yeowch!" A spear struck his leg this time.

" _Daffy!_ " His wife wasn't waiting for any longer. More spears were thrown that Melissa ran to pick him up. "Daffy!"

He looked up and noticed Melissa climbing down to him. He took her hand and lifted his foot on another boulder. Below them, the soldiers were still coming close but were at least slowing down thanks to the water rising up on their legs. The waves came down that soldiers took the opportunity to throw more spears at Daffy only missing him by a mile and one further inserting the spear on his leg.

"Mmf!"

"Come on!" Daffy nearly fell when the spear dug deeper on him that Melissa held him up. Together they ran to the shore but with Daffy limping. From behind, all of the Egyptians were splattered with waves, covering all of them. Elmer could only hear the commotion, such as the cry of hearing Daffy in pain, that the water was coming to him.

The hunter Pharaoh yelled, "Noooooo!" But the water pushed him out of the sea and onto the opposite shore where he landed on a large boulder.

The waves were crashing together in the sea that Daffy and Melissa ran fast, even though Daffy could only limp with the spear on his leg, they didn't hesitate when Tweety Bird tripped that Daffy quickly picked him up. Once they were out of the sea the waves roared behind them. Tweety held tightly to Daffy while everybody watched the waves roll. All of the Egyptians were in the sea drowned, never to return or to be found.

Every animal looked out to the sea, such as Dr. Lorre and the Sherriff of Nottingham, knowing the Egyptian guards were gone. The waves calmed down once the wind died. Then everybody's attention was on Daffy. He was sitting on the sand after he let Tweety go. Tweety went to join his mother, father, and little brother. Everybody was apprehensive and wondered, "Will he be alright?"

Bugs, Lola, and Porky ran to Daffy while Melissa held onto her husband. They looked at his right leg.

"How much does it hurt Daff?" Bugs asked.

"A lot," Daffy replied, panting. "What do you think?" Blood was already coming from the wound.

"W-w-we have to ta-take it off," Porky suggested. "Is-is-is there a doctor around?"

Pepe le Pew came to the injured duck. Thanks to Pepe, he had a bag of bandages.

"All I can do is wrap it," said he. "But someone has to take it off."

"I'll do it," said Foghorn.

First of all, Foghorn split the end of the spear while Pepe took out his bandages. While the chicken and skunk were ready to heal the duck, Daffy looked out to the sea. He thought he heard Elmer's loud cry, " _DAFFY! DAFFY!_ "

Daffy whispered, "Bye brother." There was nothing he can do for him now. He and Elmer were done for; never to see each other again nor hear of him anymore. The brother Daffy always knew was gone. He sighed after knowing the memories they've had together.

Daffy didn't watch Foghorn take the spear out of his leg but he did feel it come out. "Yeow!"

He looked back to his leg that Pepe instantly wrapped it while Foghorn threw the spear into the sea. The wrapping was too slow because blood was pouring from the wound. Speedy rushed to help Pepe. Being a fast mouse, Speedy quickly wrapped more of the bandages around Daffy's leg, keeping the blood intact.

"Thanksth guysth," said Daffy once it was done. He had Bugs and Melissa's help to stand that Daffy leaned on Melissa. All the animals were happy to know that Daffy was okay. By now, he was going to use his staff to walk.

Everybody was in high hopes now. They were out of Egypt, away from danger, away from tyranny, and get to live in peace with their families.

Now that Daffy was on his feet, he had a hug from Lola and then Porky. Melissa also had a hug from Lola such as Bugs. After Daffy had a good laugh with Porky he went to Bugs who he still had faith in and will always.

"Thanksth for not giving up on me Bugsth." Bugs hugged him while the brothers smiled.

All the animals went to Daffy to thank him. It was Foghorn, Sylvester, Pete, Beaky, Penelope, Pepe, Roadrunner, Taz, Playboy, Speedy, Tweety, Dawg, Hector, Claude, Penelope, Cecil, Slowpoke, Hubie, Bertie, Petunia, and many others such as children. They all thanked him for getting out of Egypt's slavery and for being the heroic duck. Daffy gave all the credit to God and reminded them that if it wasn't for God, they would never have left. Thanks to his mentioning, everybody had faith.

The further Daffy and Melissa walked, he heard Melissa say, "Look at your people Daffy. They are free." Daffy looked back to his people with a smile.

A few years went by that the animal people made it to the Promised Land and build themselves a town. But atop from them was a mountain. A mountain where Daffy Duck had to climb to deliver two stones to the animals. It was the Ten Commandments.

The Ten Commandments were not only for his people but for the entire world to honor. Daffy Duck looked down to the people and thought he heard a beautiful voice coming from up above singing,

 _Deliver us_


End file.
